Masters, Lovers and Equals
by Patches0456
Summary: A year has past since Millenium and Iscariot were defeated, and Integra has fallen in love with Alucard, much to his delight. But as old foes rise once more to challenge Hellsing, will Alucard be able to protect the one he loves? Finished, Sequel Up!
1. Chapter 1

Integra stormed down the hall and into her office, slamming the door behind her. She strode behind her desk and sat down, and pulled out a letter that had been delivered to her and re-read it.

_ Sir Integra Hellsing,_

_ I regret to inform you that I have recently learned a most disturbing truth. The Iscariot organization had not been disbanded as we were lead to believe. The the few remaining members of Iscariot of rallied together and are rebuilding there organization. However, this is not the Iscariot we know, an organization of holly warriors who's only cause is to wipe out all un-holly monster from the face of the earth. The remaining members have renamed the organization The Iscarion Remnants. And I regret to inform you that they have only one goal, the complete and total annihilation of the Hellsing organization. I am currently looking in to the whereabouts, and I am using all of my resources to discover their numbers and plan of attack, but so far I regret to report that we have had no leads. I will continue to investigate this matter, and will report all of my findings to you._

_ Your loyal Servant_

_ John F. Welhster_

As she sat there, reading the letter again, she thought back to the previous year, when Millennium had invaded England, burning most of London to the ground. As if that wasn't bad enough, they had killed over a third of the population of London. When all had seemed lost, Iscariot had arrived under the guise of friendship, only to turn on England and began to massacre the population, undead and living a like. Only with the help of Alucard, her most powerful and loyal soldier, was Hellsing able to defeat all of England's enemies, and win the battle. However, the battle had cost Hellsing dearly. Walter, her butler and right hand man had betrayed her, and then had challenged Alucard to a duel. Alucard had won, and Walter was killed. The betrayal of her right hand was a devastating blow, but over three quarters of the people working for her had been killed.

But they had won the battle, thanks to Alucard. He alone had saved the city, sweeping across London like God's Angel of Death, slaughtering all enemies without mercy or hesitation. And from the ashes of war and deception rose a new city. It had taken her a long time, but she had finally rebuilt Hellsing to it former strength, with Alucard as her right hand. And now, just when everything was finally settling down, THIS HAPPENED!

_There all a bunch of bloody fools!_ _Do they actually think they could get away with this? I am the leader of Hellsing. We defeated Millennium, we survived the vampire invasion, and even survived when Iscariot double crossed us and attacked England it's self! And now, after all of that, Iscariot had the bloody courage to do THIS! _Integra wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she restrained herself, like she always did. She drew in several deep breaths, and exhaled, emptying her mind until she was calm once more. She regained her composure and said the name of her vampire lover, " Alucard." As she waited for him to arrive, she thought about her relationship with him. After the battle, he had found her wounded and nursed her back to health. When she had awaken after sleeping for a week, she had starred at Alucard, shocked that he would nurse her back to health like that, an for the first time, she saw him as a person, and not as an undead servant. That night they had made love for the first time. Ever since then, in public, Integra still maintained her role as his master, and Alucard remained her faithful servant. But when in private, Integra was less strict and more considerate towards him, treating him less like a servant and more like an equal.

Seconds later Alucard appeared, rising through the floor until he stood in front of her, smiling slightly, his fangs gleaming in the light. To anyone else, his smile was cold and predatory, and even sadistic. But as she had come to care about this man, she had noticed that when looking at her, his smile held some warmth. But the smile was reserved for only her and Seras, the young police girl he had turned into a vampire long ago. When smiling at any one else, it was the smile of a predator examine prey. "How may I be of service, my Lady?" Alucard grinned slightly when he said the word "Lady". In public, he still called her "Master", but when in private, he enjoyed calling her "Lady", a subtle reminder that he was no longer her submissive servant, but something more.

"I have just received a most disturbing report. It appears as if Iscariot is not through with us yet. They are assembling and rebuilding their organization into a new one, called the _Iscarion Remnants. _And there sole purpose is to destroy Hellsing." Alucard laughed and smiled coldly, his fangs gleaming. "Excellent. It's been rather boring rebuilding this country. No one to kill, nothing to do. It's been awhile since I've enjoyed myself." At this Integra raised an eyebrow and said angrily. " You haven't been enjoying yourself? I seem to recall many a night when you enjoyed yourself immensely, thanks to me." Alucard laughed and disappeared, reappearing behind her, placing his arms around her neck. Her heart pass quickened as she felt his familiar presence, his intoxicating sent filling her mind with pleasant memories. She slowly rose and turned to face him, her anger gone.

Alucard leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, his hands pulling her against him, his tongue slipping through her lips and exploring her mouth, filling her with his taste, so familiar, yet still so foreign and exotic. He kissed her neck, letting his teeth rub against her skin, but careful not to bite her. He knew she wasn't ready for that......Yet.

Alucard kissed her again and whispered in her ear, " You shouldn't get so worked up over this. Both Millennium and Iscariot were destroyed, and Hellsing remains. I think we can handle this_ Iscarion Remnants." _He said the name with disgust and contempt. He pulled off his glasses and as Integra looked into his eyes, he saw them gleaming bright red. Before she had become lovers with Alucard, his eyes had been cold and hungry. Now they were still cold, but now they burned with a different kind of hunger. She couldn't read minds like Alucard, but she didn't have to be to know what was on his mind. She looked at the clock on her desk and saw that it was almost midnight.

Alucard read her thoughts and whispered into her ear. "Yes, it's very late now. Everyone else is already asleep. So we don't have to worry about anybody interrupting us, or," he paused and grinned, enjoying being able to tease her, " anybody _overhearing_ us." Integra's entire body tingled with anticipation as Alucard spoke. Integra nodded and whispered " Alright, _Servant,_" She said, emphasizing that she was the dominant one, and that he would have to submit to her. " We'll see about that, _My Mistress! _We'll have to see about that." And with that he swept Integra of her feet and into his arms. And without hesitation he drifted in to the air and through the ceiling into her private bedchamber, which conveniently was right above her office. Integra got goose bumps when she felt herself flow through the ceiling. _I'll never get used to that. _She thought. Alucard lowered her onto her bed, and she watched, fascinated, as he snapped his finger and both their clothes faded off of their bodies, reappearing all over the floor. Integra didn't move to cover herself, instead she starred at Alucard, taking in his muscular chest and arms, so strong and powerful. When his pants vanished, he lowered himself next to her, Integra felt his manhood slide in between her thighs and rub against her. She gulped, and felt her heart race quicken, already anticipation the fun to come.

"That's better." He purred. As she starred into his eyes, she smiled and leaned forward and kissed him once more before grabbing him and pulled him on top of her. Slowly he lowered himself on top of her and leaned his head next to hers. " Do you want me Master? I want to hear you say it!" Integra rolled her eyes. _He can be such a child sometimes! Oh well, he deserves to be indulged every now and then. _" Alright, My Count!" She whispered, using her nickname for him that she only used when in private. " I want you. I want you to take me hear and now!" Alucard growled and lunged forward with lightning speed, and with that plunged into her like a canon. Integra's entire body shook as he entered her and her eyes rolled back in her head from pleasure. _OH GOD! HE'S SO STRONG!_ Integra screamed in her head. No matter how many times they made love, Alucard's speed and strength always left her breathless.

As her vampire lover thrusted into her again and again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper into her. She could feel everything around her as if her senses had increased. She could feel her legs sliding up and down his waste to every time he entered her, she felt the silk sheets beneath her bare back, she could even feel Alucard's hot breath on her bare skin, setting her blood on fire. Integra could feel her entire body heating up, even the ai surrounding her seemed to be scorching hot. She threw her head back and moaned and gasped, unable to cope with what her body was feeling. Alucard responded to her a laugh of his own, amused to see his strict and proper Master moaning in ecstasy. Determined to enjoy himself as much as she was, he threw himself on top of her once more, pulling her against him, her body pressing against his chest and setting his lungs on fire, her thighs wrapped around his waist, increasing his pleasure as she drove him deeper into her. He thrusted again and again with all his might, as fast and as hard as he could. But even then they both wanted more, and Alucard knew it. He could feel the pressure and lust within him building up, and he responded by driving himself into Integra with even more speed and ferocity. Faster and faster he went. Itnegra moaned and gasped, and she grabbed the bed sheets and gripped them until her knuckles were white and bloodless, her whole body, no, her entire _BED _was shaking from the strength of Alucard's thrusts. Finally Alucard felt as if he was going to explode, and he threw himself onto her and drove himself into Integra with everything he had and held himself against her, pulling her against him. As he exploded inside of her, her entire body went tense and rigid with pleasure, unable to move, paralyzed with ecstasy.

Alucard eventually began to breath once more, and as Integra began to relax, he lowered himself beside her, and she climbed on top of him, resting her head over his heart. They lay there for a long time, relaxed and content, just holding one and other, and not have to worry about formality or what other would think. Alucard lay there thinking about Integra, wondering how he had come to care for Integra so much. He didn't know why, but the was something about this human that captivated and intrigued him. _Though she can hardly be called human. _Alucard thought with a wry grin. _She is cruel and pitiless. She is without mercy or compassion when dealing with the enemy, but she is also cold, withdrawn, unforgiving and calculating, even with her allies and subordinates. Hm, she'll make a fine Vampire, even if she doesn't realize it._

As he starred at Integra, naked and beautiful, she gradually drifted off to sleep, her arms wrapped around him, her head gently resting on his chest. As she fell asleep, her normal cold and hard face looked peaceful and content, a rare smile on her lips. As he starred at her sleeping form, he felt an irresistible urge to sink his teeth in to her neck, to taste her blood and make her his for all eternity. He pulled her up and placed her head next to his, and opened his mouth, letting his teeth rub against her neck, tasting her soft skin, so delicious and desirable. _DO IT! _A voice in his head screamed. _You have been her servant and champion since she was 12 years old. You have fought for her and protected her when all others failed. She gave herself to YOU, and no others. You have been her lover for a year now. TAKE HER, and she will be YOURS for all eternity. _

_I like the sound of that!_ _I want her. I want her to be by my side for ever. I WANT HER TO BE MINE AND ONLY MINE! IF I TAKE HER, SHE WILL BELONG TO ME AND NO OTHER, JUST LIKE SERAS DOES! _He had bitten and turned Seras into a vampire long ago, and ever since that day she had been his. The mere though of having both Seras and Integra all to himself thrilled Alucard. _Yes, YES! I will have them BOTH! And they will be MINE FOREVER! It IS time. TAKE HER NOW! _Alucard prepared to bite, to turn Inegra into a vampire and make her _HIS_ servant. But as he lifted up his head and prepared to bite, he looked into Integra's sleeping face, the face of the woman who was his master and lover. The woman who wanted to wipe all the monsters in the world, living and undead alike. This same woman no longer saw him as an undead monster and servant. She saw him as a man, and she had had given her heart and body to him and no other. She wanted him and no other. She did not want to become a vampire now, but he knew that she often considered becoming one, though she would never admit it to anyone, even him.

But, one day, she would ask him to turn her. _And as much as I want her to be mine now, if I turn her against her will, I'll loose her forever. So be it Integra. I'll wait for it. But one day._ He thought with a malicious grin. _One day you will ask me to turn you. And when you do, I'll turn you then and there, and I will no longer be your servant but your master, we will be mates forever. And you will be mine, and no others!_ Alucard grinned and leaned back down, this time only kissing Integra's neck, content to wait till the day when she would ask him to turn her. Until that day came, he would be content to fight for her, to kill all who opposed her, and to protect her at all times. Alucard wrapped his arms around her and snapped his finger, the bed sheets instantly covering both of them. As he drifted off to sleep, his last thoughts were those of the _Iscarion Remnants, _and the threat they posed to Integra. Not Hellsing, but Integra. The organization could burn to the grown and all the members could die and go to hell for all he cared. The only thing that mattered was the sleeping woman in his arms. _Well, I'll deal with them shortly. Once I have a chat with Seras. _And with that, Alucard drifted off to sleep, not a care in the world.

**Please review this story. This is the first fan-fiction I have ever written, so I'm currious to see how I did? By the way, I love Hellsing, it is one of my all time favorite manga's and animes, so if there are any Hellsing fans reading this story, please tell me how you think I did. **


	2. Chapter 2

Integra gradually became aware of Alucard, and as she opened her eyes and lazily lifted her head and looked up, she saw that he was still asleep, a small smile on his face. Integra yawned, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. They were lying in her bed, her silk covers pulled up to her shoulders. The windows had been sealed, the bulletproof metal shades blocking any sunlight from coming in. There was a crackling fire in the fire place, and all the candles in the room were lit. Integra closed her eyes again and sighed, glad to be able to just lay there and rest, not having to deal with the thousands of problems that she had to worry about when ever she was doing her job as the head of Hellsing.

Alucard's arms were still gently wrapped around her, and as she lay there in his loving embrace, she felt safe, truly safe. _I wish I could lie here forever. I wish it was always like this, no cares, no worries, no invading armies or undead monster to hunt down and slay every waking moment of every day. No need to worry about proper conduct and civility, no need to worry about dealing with countless scheming politicians or incompetent bureaucrats, all trying to use me to obtain some personal gain. Right now, I wish I could just forget about everything and just run away and never look back, never slowing down, truly living my life for the first time, instead of being a slave to my position._

"If that is truly your wish, Master, all you have to do is ask, I will make your wish come true" Alucard whispered, his voice barely audible. Integra lifted her head and starred at him, his eyes now open and starring back at her. _I wish you'd bloody stop doing that, you fool! _Integra thought, knowing he would hear her anyway. Alucard raised an eyebrow and grinned. "It's not my fault if you thoughts are so easy to read, at least to me anyways." But then his voice went serious, even though his grin remained. "Now, about my offer. All you have to do is ask, and I will grant you your wish. You will no longer be a slave to your job, country or the world for that matter. You will be free, truly free for the first time in your life. But, you already knew all of that." Alucard starred at her, and as he spoke, Integra's shivered, thinking about what he was offering.

She longed to take his offer, she wanted it with all her heart, but, she hesitated, like she always did when ever Alucard offered to turn her. _Why do I always hesitate to take his offer. It's what I want, it's what I NEED! His offer would give me everything I ever wanted and desired. Then why am I so unsure? _"Your unsure because you are afraid. Why you are afraid, I'll never know." Alucard said, reading her thoughts once more. Integra starred at him and shook her head, and said angrily. "I am not afraid, Alucard. I am merely not ready. And until I am ready, my answer will continue to be no!"

Alucard laughed and closed his eyes, not angry that she had turned him down.

In fact, he was rather glad she had turned him down, for it only made him desire her all the more. Every time she turned him down, it only made him more determined to turn her, and he knew it would make the reward all that much sweeter.

"So, what is you plan to deal with _The Iscarion Remnants." _Alucard asked, even thought he already knowing her answer. "We will destroy them, just as we have destroyed all the enemies that came before them!" Integra's voice was cold and cruel, devoid of all emotion and life. As she spoke Alucard almost laughed with delight. _I love it when she gets like this! Iscarion Remnants, you have no idea what sort of monster you have just unleashed. I may be a vampire and a killer, but I am nothing compared to Integra when she gets angry. Oh, I can't wait until she becomes a vampire. She'll be even more fearsome than I could ever hope to be! _

"So, what are your orders, my master?" Alucard asked, shivering with anticipation. Integra looked up and starred at him, her face cold and hard, devoid of all the warmth and and passion she had shown the previous night. "I want you to take Seras, hunt down their Headquarters, and slaughter them. Kill every last one of them, and don't leave a single person alive!" Integra's eyes were ablaze with rage as she ordered the massacre of her enemies. Alucard felt goose bumps as he starred into those eyes, devoid of all emotions or compassion, filled only with the determination to eliminate all who opposed her. Alucard smiled, relishing in the thought of the coming battle. " Very well, my Master. Seras and I will deal with them." As he lay there, a thought came to him, and he smiled widely, his teeth red in the bright firelight.

Integra regarded him coolly. "Alucard? What is it?" She asked casually, trying to hide her growing suspicion. _What's he up to? When ever he smiles like THAT, he is up to something. This can't be good._ Alucard turned to regard her, his grin widening even more, and Integra began to worry in earnest. "Oh, nothing, Master. I just agree with you, and will follow your orders." His eyes gleamed even brighter, and before Integra could ask what he meant, Alucard thought, _Police girl, would you join me and Integra in her room. She has something she wishes to discuss with us._ Alucard turned to Integra and merely laughed and drew against him and wrapped her in his arms once more, waiting. As Integra snuggled against his chest, Alucard almost laughed. _This should prove most entertaining. I wonder how she'll re-act._

Moments later Seras drifted through the bedchamber door, speaking into Alucard mind. _Yes Master? You called m-huh, what the?! _Seras stopped and starred at Alucard and Integra, not believing what she was seeing. Integra and sensed her and turned and starred at Seras, and as one they both yelled "_BLOODY HELL!" _Integra yanked the covers up to cover her bare chest, and Seras spun around, blushing furiously. Alucard didn't even move, he just sat there, laughing out loud as he read their minds and the thoughts racing through each of their minds.

"Integra spoke first. " Seras, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" She yelled, outraged. _Why the Hell did she come to my room, and why in HELL didn't she KNOCK! She wouldn't never do something that bold unless-, unless some one TOLD her to!_ At this point Integra realized that Alucard was laughing, actually laughing, which he never did. "YOU!" She shrieked furiously. "You, YOU TOLD her to come here! WHY! What possessed you to do something so stupid!" Her yelling only caused him to laugh harder and harder until Integra finally pushed him out of her bed and onto the floor.

When Alucard rose, he was still laughing slightly, but as he starred at a furious Integra, his laughter finally died down. When Seras heard him stop laughing, she turned around, and starred in astonishment at his naked body. Having never seen him with his clothes off before, she was astonished to see his muscular body. Then something in her mind clicked. She starred from her naked master to Integra who was still covering herself with her sheets. _How long has THIS been going on for? _She wondered."Um, you called me Master?" She asked quietly, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this mess. Integra starred at her coolly. "Alucard called you." It wasn't a question but a statement. Seras nodded, afraid to speak.

Integra turned to Alucard and glared at him and asked in a quiet voice that made Seras wince. "Why, Alucard, did you feel the need to call her? I thought we had had an understanding." Integra starred at him, clearly daring him to try and make an excuse. Alucard merely grinned and said in a calm voice. "Master, Seras's mind and mine are linked. As she grows stronger, she can read more and more of my thoughts. It was only a matter of time until she discovered about us. And I would rather that be now, instead of, say, when she's protecting you and your life depends on her ability to focus battle." And with that he turned to Seras and said calmly. " Well, now you know about us. But I would like you to keep that information to your self. I would be most, _displeased, _if the other members of Hellsing were to learn of this from you." Seras gulped slightly as he emphasis on "_displeased". _She knew he would never hurt her, much. But she didn't want to test him on something like this. He spoke again, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I called you here because a new threat had arisen, and Integra has orders for us." _Since when does he use her first name. _Seras wondered. She turned and looked at Integra. _She looks like she's about to kill some one, probably me! _Seras thought with a gulp.

"Well Seras." Integra began, her voice emotionless. " I guess Alucard was right that you would have found out eventually, though I don't approve of his manner in which he revealed it to you. I agree with Alucard about the need for disgresion. Hellsing has only just finished recovering from our last battle with Millennium and Iscariot. If the organization found out that I was, _involved_, with Alucard. It would undermine my authority. And if the Council of 12 found out," she said, referring to the secret council the ran England from the shadows. "Well, lets just say Hellsing would be all but finished, along with everyone who belonged to it. Do I make myself clear?" Searas nodded and said quickly, "Absolutely Sir."

Integra starred at her for sometime for speaking again. "Very well. We have just discovered that Iscariot hasn't been disbanded. Instead, they are rallying once more and are preparing to launch a campaign against Hellsing. I can't allow this, there for I will be sending Alucard to hunt them down and destroy them. While he is out hunting, you will remain here at Hellsing HQ in case they try to launch and assault while he is gone. Understand?" Seras nodded her yes. "Yes Sir, understood."

Integra sighed and shook her head, starring at Alucard, smiling slightly. "I should have seen this coming, you beast." Alucard grinned back at her. "Of course you should have. You know me as well as I know you, even if you won't admit it. And beside, now the two of you have something to discuss while I'm gone." Integra raised an eyebrow at him. " And pray tell me, what _exactly _would that discussion be about." Alucard laughed and merely said with a grin. "Well, I hope it would be about how great I am in bed." Integra starred at him for a second before grabbing the steel clock off her bed side table and chucked it at his head. Alucard laughed and the clock sailed threw him without doing any harm. Seras starred at the display of affection between the two of them, shocked.

Integra finally shook her head and sighed. "Alucard, go back to your room. I'll summon you later." Alucard walked forward and leaned down and kissed her on the lips, his hand caressing her neck. After a long time he drew back and bowed, and disappeared through the floor, his clothes disappearing along with him. Integra sighed again and looked at Seras. "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions. Why don't you sit down and we can get this over with."

**I Bet She Does:) PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fan-fiction series and I want to know how I'm doing. To Hellsing fans out there, I love the series, but didn't like how it ended, so I decided to tweak the ending of the series so that I could continue the series. If you're a Hellsing fan, please let me know how you think I'm doing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seras, sat down next to Integra, her mind racing. _Where to begin? _She wondered. "Um, uh, I guess, um," Seras paused, obviously flustered. "Well," She began meekly. "How uh, how long have you, you two been _involved_?" Integra raised an eyebrow. "_ Involved?" _She asked. Seras flushed, but Integra laughed and smiled warmly, surprising Seras. _When was the last time she smiled and laughed like that? _Seras wondered. Integra sighed and breathed deeply. "Ever since last year, after the battle. In the final fight, I was fighting with one of Millennium's top vampires. I managed to kill him, but I was severely wounded in the process. Afterwords, I was lying in the street, when Alucard found me near death. He carried me back to the Mansion. Once here, he watched over me day and night, nursing me back to health." Seras was stunned by this. " My master did _WHAT?" _She asked incredulously.

Integra laughed at Seras's reaction. " Yes, it's hard to believe, but Alucard watched over me day and night, never leaving my side. I was drifting in and out of of consciousness, and every time I came to, he was waiting for me by my side. Finally, a few days later, I came to fully, and there he was, sleeping soundly in the chair." Integra smiled and blushed. _She's actually blushing! _Seras thought in wonder.

"Well, as I starred at him, I saw him differently. Ever since I first met him when I was a little girl, I saw him as a terrifying monster who would slaughter and massacre everything in sight. I thought of him as an expendable tool, a monster who I could use then throw away when I no longer needed him." Integra sighed and shook her head slowly. "I was such an idiot. I always assumed that he was monster who would follow my every order simply because I was his master and he was my loyal dog. I never considered why he followed me. Well, as I lay there, I thought about that." Integra grew quite for a moment, lost in thought. Finally she shook her head and looked at Seras strangely.

" What is it, My Lady?" Seras asked quietly. Integra looked at her and smiled. "When Alucard woke up, I asked him why he had chose to follow me, a 12 year old girl, and make me his master. When I asked him this, he just starred at me and smiled sadly. Finally he answered me, and his answer shocked me." Seras held her breath, unable to contain her curiosity. "What was his answer." Integra blushed furiously, but her eyes were dreamy, and sh whispered. "He told me that he loved me." Seras felt her entire face redden, and she looked away in embarrassment. "At first I thought he was teasing me, but as we spent the night talking, I came to realize he was serious." Seras turned and asked, "Master said that? He actually said those exact words?"

Integra suddenly glared at her, the dreamy look in her eyes gone. "Yes, he said that you bloody fool!" She yelled angrily, causing Seras to wince and cringe. "Sorry, mam, it's just that I have a hard time believing that Alucard would say that." This seemed to amuse Integra for some reason, for she started laughing. When she finally calmed down, she gave Seras a mischievous look and said in a husky voice, "You would be _AMAZED _at what my Count is capable of!" Seras was shocked at her voice and the look in her eyes. " Uh, I'll take your word for it." Seras said softly, unsure if she wanted to know more or not. Integra laughed again and sighed, shaking her head with mirth.

Integra and Seras talked well into morning. Seras had many questions, surprised that her master and Integra had sensitive and romantic sides. Finally Integra looked at her clock and said. "Well, that's all the questions for now." Integra said, slowly regaining her usual hard demeanor. "I want you to go below and find Alucard, and then I want the two of you to get ready for the mission. Once you ready, meet me back at my office." Seras nodded and headed for the door. As she reached it, she heard Integra's voice from behind her. " And Seras. You have my permission to speak to Alucard about us, but tread carefully when doing so. You may see him differently after today, but never forget that he is an ancient vampire who has been through more pain and suffering than either you or I can scarcely comprehend. You are no longer his innocent and young servant but a full fledged vampire, and he sees you as one. You do not want to anger him." Seras nodded, her face pale. With that she sank into the floor, quickly disappearing from site.

When Seras was out of sight, Integra closed her eyes and fell back on her bed, mentally exhausted. _That was a bloody nightmare. _Integra thought to herself. _Alucard, you old tosser, I'll make you pay for this. I don't care what ever the excuse was, you enjoyed that too much. I'll figure something that will teach you a lesson. _As Integra lay there, thinking of way to teach her undead lover a lesson, she suddenly sat up, a malicious grin on her face. _THAT'S PERFECT! _She thought. Integra quickly got dressed and hurried off, unable to remove the smirk from her face.

*******************

Seras faded through the floor and stopped in front of the door to Alucards room. It wasn't that she was afraid to go into Alucard's room, it's just that she didn't want to go in without knocking and anger her old master. She raised her hand to knock, but before she could the door opened and she heard Alucard voice. "Come in police girl. I've been waiting." Seras walked though the door and headed down the stone steps. Everyone called this Alucard's room, but it was more like a castle dungeon. The door opened into a long set of stone steps the lead into a long, dark stone chamber. As she reached the bottom, she could see her old master at the end of the chamber, sitting on his chair, which resembled a throne. He was sitting there, a glass of blood wine in his hand, the bottle on a table next to his chair. As she approached him, she saw that he was starring at her intently.

When she was standing in front of him, Alucard grinned and asked in an amused voice, "You were with Integra for a long time. What were you ladies talking about, I wonder?" Seras flushed red and said in an embarrassed voice. "We talked mostly about your, ah, _Relation,_ with Integra, and why you agreed to serve her in the first place." Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Did you now. And what exactly did my Integra tell you." Seras noticed he said "my Integra" but didn't comment on it. "She said, that uh, you loved her." Seras said, unsure what his response would be.

He only grinned. "Hm, did she. Well, my reasons are between me and Integra, but I will tell you this. Integra is mine and no others. I will always serve and protect her. You are no longer my servant but a full fledged vampire Which is why I'm going to say this hear and now. You may have been my former servant, and you may be my ally now, but mark my words. If you ever do _ANYTHING _that jeopardizes Integra, or puts her in danger in any way, I hunt you down and tear you apart piece by piece. I don't care I don't care how long it will take me, I will never stop hunting you until I have ripped you body into pieces and have drained you of every last drop of blood. Do I make myself clear?" Alucard said in a quiet voice, glaring at her as if she were an enemy, his eyes glowing bright red.

Seras felt gulped and began to sweat. Alucard had never looked at her or spoken to her in that way, and she knew that he was completely serious. She didn't doubt for a second that he wouldn't follow through with his threat, and she knew that if she ever did hurt Integra, even if by accident, she would never be able to escape him. " I would never hurt Sir Integra, I promise." Seras said honestly. Alucard continued to stare at her, his eyes smoldering. "Remember your words, for if you break them in any way, you will answer to me." He said. " Come, let us prepare for our mission."

He rose to his feet and strode toward the wall behind his chair. "Yes sir." Seras said, following him, quietly sighing in relief, glad he was no longer glaring at her like he was about to rip her apart. They walked through the wall and arrived in Alucard's personal armory, where weapons for him and Seras were stored. He grabbed his two massive handguns and placed them in his coat before he began filling all of his many pockets with spare ammunition. Seras took several gun holster and strapped them to her body before throwing a cloak over her body to hide them. She then went to the wall and grabbed two suitcases and began dismantling guns and placing the parts and ammunition in the cases. When she was finally done, she easily lifted the cases and turned to Alucard, ready. Alucard looked at the two cases and smiled. " I see you have finally accepted your role as an assassin." He said, referring to when Seras used to flinch at using such weapons against her enemies.

"I am a vampire and a member of Hellsing. I will using any means necessary to complete my mission." Seras said with pride and rose through the air and disappeared through the ceiling. Alucard laughed and said to himself. "You have become a true vampire at last, police girl. I am glad to have you at my side." And with that he followed he though the ceiling. Soon he arrived at Integra's office and entered quickly. Seras was already standing before Integra.

When stepped next to Seras, Integra looked up at them. "I have just been contacted by British Intelligence, and have discovered that they believe that some members of the Iscarion Remnants are believed to be hiding out in Paris. I want the two of you to to go to Paris immediately and hunt them down. I want you to learn as much as you can about their organization. Size, strength, numbers, how well their armed, their attack plans, base location, everything. Once you have learned all you can, kill all of them, leave none alive. I want this to be a message. Anyone who dares to challenge Hellsing will be annihilated. Do I make myself clear?" Seras nodded and said quickly. " YES SIR!"

Alucard only grinned, his eyes glowing with anticipation at the up coming slaughter. As Seras turned to head out, Alucard said in suggestive voice. "I always enjoy it when you get fired up and order a massacre. It is just so thrilling! Your cold, ruthless and completely devoid of any sympathaty or mercy. It's times like this that I realize why I fell inlove with oyu. You would make an excellent vampire." Seras tuned back at Alucard and starred at him in disbelief. As she did, she noticed that Integra's face was bright red, and she looked like she was about to either faint or explode. Integra rose to her feet and yelled. "GET THE HELL OUT MY OFFICE YOU BLOODY JACKASS!" Alucard only laughed and swept his hat off his head and bowed. "What ever you desire is my command, my love. Hopefully when I come back, you'll have some more enjoyable desires that I can help you with." And with that he rose and sank through the floor, leaving a very stunned Seras, and a very flustered Integra. Seras quickly faded from view, not wanting to be around in case Integra got mad at Alucard last words and decided to take it out on her. As Integra was left standing alone in her office, she thought to herself. _Alucard, I don't care if I love you. When you get back, I'll have THAT ready, and you'll be very sorry._

**PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know this one didn't have much action and may not be very good, and I'm sorry for that. Don't worry, next time will have LOTS of action, I promies:) Oh, and maybe, just maybe you'll find out what Integra has instore for Alucard, hehehehe:)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard fired down the hall at the running humans with his massive guns, laughing as the pitiful men screamed as their bodies were turned into pools of blood. Every shot struck and human, and every massive bullet blew it's target apart, leaving nothing but a mangled pile of flesh and blood. He stopped firing and turned away grinning, not bothering to see if any were still alive. As he walked away, all he left in the hall way was an ocean of blood and gore. There were no survivors. As he strode down the hall, he raised his guns, grinned , and walked through a wall, walking into a large large room filled with people. One person saw him and screamed, the rest saw him and opened fire, the air was soon filled with bullets.

Alucard stood there and relished the feeling as his body was torn apart as hundreds of bullets riddled his body. He laughed as his body healed as quickly as it was torn apart. Laughing statistically, he raised only one gun, and fired slowly, relishing the screams and the terror on the faces of the humans as they watched as one by one their fellows died as Alucard 13 millimeter armor piercing rounds struck them in the chest, their bodies exploding as the bullets struck them, their blood and organs flying everywhere. When there was only one man left, the sole survivor dropped his gun and ran for the door, trying to escape the undying creature. As he threw open the door, Alucard fired twice, the bullets striking his knees and blow off his legs. The man fell screaming into a pool of his own blood.

The man starred up at Alucard in terror, unable to scream or yell, his entire body frozen, paralyzed by the monster before him. Alucard starred down at the human, his eyes glowing bright red with blood lust, his razor sharp teeth grinning down at his soon to be dinner. He raised both his guns and paused, relishing in fear and pain of this man. Finally he could hold himself back no more, and pulled both the triggers, emptying his guns into the man at point blank range. The mans entire body was blasted all over the room. The walls, floor and ceiling were coated in blood. Alucard licked all the blood off his face, the familiar yet wonderful taste of blood awakened a hunger in him, and he turned around grabbed a body feasted, draining the body off all its blood.

Only after he had sated his hunger did he stand once more. He heard gun fire from the floors below, followed by yelling and screaming. Alucard could hear the men below pleading with Seras to spare them. Alucard laughed at the pointlessness of their pleading. Seras may have been swayed by their pleas a year ago, when she was still trying to be human. But she had changed over the last year. She had accepted that she was a creature of the night and her powers had grown because of that. Alucard could sense the blood lust radiating from her, and laughed in delight when Seras dropped her guns and began tearing the men apart with her bare hands.

Alucard stood there, surrounded by an ocean of blood and bodies and the scream of dying men, and felt alive, _TRULY_ _ALIVE, _for the first time in months. And who would have thought he was going to enjoy himself so much tonight, when this night had started out like any other night.

EARLIER THAT NIGHT

Alucard strode down the alley, wading through the shadows, enjoying the night. "Master, you seem to be in a good mood." A voice from behind him said. He turned and looked at Seras, grinning. "What can I say. The full moon always seems to put me in a pleasant mood." He raised an eyebrow at her asked innocently. " Are saying you can't feel it as well, police girl?" Seras shrugged and smiled slightly. "I don't know what I feel. I have noticed over the past few months that during the night or on nights where the moon is out I seem to be in better moods, while during the day or when the moon is blocked out by clouds, I seem to enjoy myself less. I don't know what to make of it."

Alucard grinned and said proudly. " Well, that proves it, _Seras. _This combined with your growing powers means you are finally becoming a creature of the night." Seras was stunned to hear her master, her _Former _master, to call her by her name and to speak to her with pride. " Yes, I used your name. I have been waiting for some time now. For too long after becoming a vampire you tried to maintain your humanity. But you have finally accepted what you are and because of that, your powers and abilities are growing every day. You have become a full blooded vampire, and now the night and the moon call to you. That is why on nights like this, you feel so alive." He paused for a moment, before saying softly. " I"m proud of you Seras." And with that Alucard laughed and turned away from her and continued down the ally, leaving a stunned Seras behind. _Did Alucard really just say that? He just complemented me. He just said he was PROUD of me! _

" Seras, try to hurry up." Alucard called behind him, snapping her out of her thoughts. She saw he was waiting for her, so she ran after him and as she caught up, Alucard said. "This may be a perfect night, but we do have a job to do. And the longer we take to finish it, the longer I am stuck hear in this boring city." _And the longer I'm away from my little young Integra, _the ancient vampire thought to himself. Just thinking about massacring all the people inside the building and then getting back to the mansion and being beside Integra again filled Alucard with eagerness. " Come, Seras, lets hurry!" With that Alucard stepped into the shadows and disappeared, fading completely from view. Seras stepped into the shadows and disappeared as well, appearing again several blocks away before quickly disappearing from view again. Jumping from shadow to shadow, the two vampires raced across the city faster than any human or vehicle ever could.

The two vampires quickly made their way through the back alleys and shadows of Paris, their destination and old abandoned building on the edge of the city. The building was in a poor and run down neighbor hood, the perfect place to hide an organization, due to the lack of police, cameras shops or any thing else that would allow them to be noticed.

Alucard and Seras had been in the city for a week now, and had been searching the city every night, but so far, they had never come across their targets. But last night they had received a call from Integra, much to Alucard's delight, informing the two of them that Intelligence had discovered where the Iscarion Remnants HQ was. They were heading there now, both of them armed and ready for battle. Their mission was simple, infiltrate the building, discover everything the could about the organization, and neutralize all targets inside the building.

Soon the arrived at the neighborhood and faded into a shadow filled alley across the street from the target building. The stood there in the dark, their undead eyes able to see in the dark as clearly as day. Alucard studied the building, noting the many subtle security signs and threats. The building covered with hidden camera's, covering the entire area surrounding the building so no one could sneak up our get to the building. _No HUMAN person could. _Alucard thought with a slight grin. "Looks like Intelligence was right. This is definitely their base." With that he drew out his guns and checked them to make sure the were ready.

Seras looked at the building, which was identical to every other building on the block and wondered if Alucard was mistaken. Alucard read her thoughts and sighed. "I'm not mistaken Seras. All the windows had been bricked up, and the building's exterior is over three feet thick and is made up of reinforced concrete. On top of that the front door is made of tampered steel, is extremely thick and is reinforced. On top of that, the door has a hole in the center of the door that can be opened up to identify the person at the door. Incidentally, the hole can also be opened up an used to shoot the person at the door. There are no other entrances or exits. Further more, the entire building is covered in hidden cameras. This is our target." Seras didn't know how Alucard knew all of this, but she knew better than to question him, he was older and stronger than she would ever be and had more powers than she could count, so doubting him seemed foolish indeed.

"So, how shall we enter the building? We could fly into the sky and fade down through the wall, or move through the shadows next to the building and go through the wall." Seras continued to list all of the possibilities for entering the building. When she was finished, Alucard smiled and picked the only option she hadn't listed. " Seras, the building has been blessed so undead creatures like us can't use our powers to sneak in. The only option is to use the front door." Seras starred at him, trying to figure if he was joking or had finally gone senile after being alive for a few thousand years. Alucard turned and starred at her. "Seras, I serious, and I warn you to never call consider me old and senile ever again." And with that he strode across the street and walked up the stairs to the front door. After he pounded the door a few times, he said without turning. " Are coming Seras, or are you going to stand their and let me have all the fun?" Seras walked across the street, shaking her head. _He may not be senile. _She thought to herself. _But he has to be mad. There is no way this is going to work. They'll attack us on sight, and since they are the remainder of Iscariot, they'll be armed with weapons specifically for killing us!_

Alucard hear all her thoughts but ignored them, instead focusing on door and the many cameras pointed at where he and Seras were standing. Little did she know he had already made it so that none of the cameras could see or hear them. He stood there, patiently waiting for the guard to open up the eye hole to ask them to identify themselves. The hole finally opened and a man yelled. " Fuck off you bastards, this is private property. Only certain people may enter, and your not one of them." Alucard's eyes glowed bright red and he smiled and said calmly. " You are mistaken. Both of us are allowed in here, so would be so kind as to let us in?" The guard paused for a moment, a confused look on his face, and Seras was afraid he wouldn't let them in.

But then his face cleared up and he smiled. "Of course you can." He said stupidly. " I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you there. Come in, come in." And with that he shut the hole and opened the door, beckoning them to enter. Alucard strode forward, and Seras followed after him. The guard shut the door behind them. When he turned around, Alucard said to him. " We are not here, we never were." The guard suddenly stopped looking at them, but around them, as if they weren't there at all. He grabbed his gun and sat down and pulled out book and began reading it, ignoring them completely.

Seras looked around, quickly taking in their surroundings. They were standing in a dark room, an open door revealed a long dark hallway, a shut door at the end. Alucard strode forward, readying his guns. Seras threw off her cloak and drew her rifle. Just as Alucard's hand guns were custom made for him, her assault rifle had been custom tailored for her. As they reached the end of the hall, Alucard stopped and closed his eyes, placing and hand against the wall and expanded his senses through the wall, allowing him to see smell and hear throughout the building. As he expanded his senses farther and farther, he gained the layout of the building and where all the targets were. Finally he opened his hands laughed quietly, and Seras recognized it as the laugh of a killer locating his victims.

Alucard whispered while quietly laughing to himself. " Oh, OH, this is too rich. This is _PERFECT_!" Seras waited for him to explain, unsure of what was amusing him so much. Finally the old vampire spoke. " There are quite a few of them, but beside the guard we just met and a few others scattered on the floors above us, virtually ALL of them are on the lowest floor several stories below us." It took Seras only a moment to process this before she began grinning to. Seras and Alucard looked each other in the eye and nodded, and with that both of them sank through the floor as they turned into shadows, until all that remained visible were their sadistic grins.

The two vampires continued to sink through the floors below until the reached the bottom floor and came into a giant assembly room filled with dozens of people. Seras and Alucard shifted into an empty, dark corner and surveyed the room. The walls were lined with advanced equipment, computers and weapon lockers. In the middle of the room were dozens of table covered in weapon, experiments and other strange devices. At the far end of the room, the men were gathered together, arguing over something. Alucard saw them not as men, but as sheep, waiting to be slaughtered. He raised his guns and strode forward, and Seras could sense that he was about to cut loose and massacre everyone in the building.

" Master, _Alucard!" _She hissed. He turned and glared at her, furious that she was delaying his fun. Not long ago she would have been paralyzed by his glare. Now she didn't let her fear show, but spoke what she was thinking. " Integra said mission is to learn about their organization. If we kill them now, we learn nothing." She thought using Integra's name might make him see clearly. He only grinned and pointed a gun at the equipment on the far side of the room. "Those are used to store combat data and other information. They will have what ever we need to know. Besides, once we drink their blood, we will know everything they know. So do you want to wait to hope they actually say something useful, or do you want to feast!" He laughed as he spoke, is eyes gleaming red orbs of death and chaos. As Alucard spoke, Seras could feel him filling with an insatiable lust for blood and death. She could sense it so strongly, and slowly, ever so slowly, she began to feel it inside her as well. The desire to kill, the desire to slaughter every last human in the building. The desire to _LIVE! _

Her eyes turned bright red, and she smiled, her teeth turning into fangs. She hissed in anticipation, and drew both her guns and strode forward. Side by side, the two vampires strode into the light. One of the men glanced in their direction and yelled in surprise. The rest of the men turned as one and starred at them in shock. The two vampires yelled in unison and opened fire, laughing manically as the massacre began. There were a a lot of men, and only so many bullets. This was going to take all night. Both the vampires knew this, and they were very excited about it.

**PLEASE REVIEW! How did I do? I tried to make this chapter more action based, and I wanted to be able to have a little action next chapter, so I didn't end the massacre with this chapter. So this one took so long, I started a while ago, but when I was finished with the chapter, I hated how it was, so I deleted the whole thing and started over. Next time, WAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry It took so long to up date, my computer's been giving me a lot of trouble. I'm really sorry it took so long. To make up for my lost time, I'm updating two chapters. This one and the next. I'm already working on the third chapter as well, so the next update shouldn't take so long. Once again. sorry it took so long.**

Alucard strode down the hall, relishing in the carnage all around him. The hall way was filled with mutilated bodies, their bodies pooling on the floor and creating a small ocean of blood. The walls and ceiling were covered in blood and organs as well, and body parts were slowly drying on the walls. And everywhere he went, the delicious smell of blood, death and decay followed him. As he stepped over yet another corpse, he head screaming, quickly followed by gunfire. Seconds later the gunfire stopped and their was an earsplitting shriek, and then only silence. Alucard only grinned at the silence. _Seras is tuning into quite the vampire. _He thought with pride. _It seems like only a short while ago that she a was a sniveling weakling who couldn't harm a single human or drink a single drop of blood. She had no blood lust what so ever. And now, well, now she is a monster! She is enjoying slaughtering these humans just as much as I am. _Alucard paused for a second, listened carefully, and walked through a wall and into a hidden room and opened fire, blasting the two humans hiding there to pieces.

He watched as their bodies exploded into a pile of blood gore. The entire room was now covered in their flesh and blood, and the site filled Alucard with a satisfaction no amount of feeding could ever provide. While the ancient vampire did enjoy drinking blood and making love, massacring humans and watching them get blown apart into a pile of blood and bones was more enjoyable by far. After a few seconds he licked his face clean of their blood and strode on. Soon he reached a large room and waited. Seconds later Seras strode in to the room, covered head to toe in the blood of her foes. Judging from the fact that her hair, skin and uniform was dyed red from being covered in so much blood, she had killed all her foes with her bare hands. Even from afar, he could see her eyes blazing bright red from blood lust. _Yes, she has become quite the vampire. She even uses her hands instead of her weapons so she can enjoy killing her foes all the more. Yes, you are quite the vampire indeed._

Walked up to him and grinned sadistically. "All the humans are dead, master. I believe it is time that we return to Hellsing Headquarters and report to Integra. She will find their plans most interesting." As Seras spoke, she thought over the disturbing information she had learned on the _Iscarion Remnants _from drinking the blood of the men she had killed. What she had learned scared her. She had never imagined _THIS _could happen. When a vampire kills a person and then drinks their blood, the persons memories are transfer d to the vampire. From all the blood she had drunk, Seras had learned quite a lot, as Alucard had no doubt as well.

Alucard looked around, surveying the blood bath they had created one last time, wanting nothing more than to stay here and rest, sleeping surrounded by this much carnage always gave him very pleasant dreams. Sighing sadly, he nodded. "Very well, let us return home. I bet Integra is most eager to hear from us." He turned and headed for the exit, putting his guns back in his coat and waving his hands over his body, causing all the blood covering his clothes to disappear. Seras followed, likewise cleaning herself up. Seconds later they walked through the front door and were out n the streets. As they walked out Alucard was on the lookout for police or other government agents. Their battle the the _Iscarion Remnants _may have attracted quite a bit of attention, but he say nobody. _The building must have been soundproof, _he thought sadly. _Oh, well, guess the fun's over, for now. _He turned to Seras and smiled. "Back to England it is. I can't wait to see Integra again." As he headed off towards the shadows, Seras wondered. _Does he want to see Integra again so he can be with her again? Or does he want to see her again so he can tease her about the massacre she ordered and try to get her riled up? Well, knowing master, he probably wants both. _Seras shook her head helplessly and headed after Alucard, careful to keep her thoughts to herself.

A short while latter the two vampires reached the place where they were staying. As they walked in, Alucard pulled out a cell phone and dialed. "Hello, yes this is Alucard. The mission is over, all targets silenced. Prepare the jet and come pick us up, we're heading home." Alucard hung up and settled down into his coffin. Slowly, he felt himself drift off to sleep, and as he slipped into darkness, his last thoughts were, _I may not like being a servant to a human organization, but even I have to admit, working for Hellsing always keeps me entertained._

_**One Week Later**_

Integra and Seras waited quietly as the car raced down the streets of London, speeding silently through the night. As Seras starred out the window, she wondered as she always did at the speed in which London had been rebuilt. In only one year, almost all of the destruction and and damage from the Battle for the Souls of London, as it had come to be called, had been repaired. Only the largest and most devastated buildings in all of London were still being rebuilt, but even those were being rebuilt with starling speed. It was almost as if all of London was trying to erase all signs of the battle so that it could be forgotten. But as they headed back to the meeting where Integra would give her report to the Convention of Twelve, Seras wondered if all of London's effort and time would be undone. What she had learned about the _Iscarion Remnants_ made her wonder if the city of London would once again be reduced to a giant burning killing ground, a blazing city filled with fire, ash and death. As Seras starred at London, she swore to herself that she would never let that happen again.

Only days ago Seras and Alucard had returned to London and given there disturbing and chilling report. It turns out _Iscarion Remnants_ were more powerful than Integra, Alucard or Seras had ever imagined. _Iscarion Remnants _were made up of all the remaining members of Iscariot _AND_ Millennium! The two organizations had _MEGERED INTO ONE! _ _Iscarion Remnants _wee made up of humans _AND_ vampires. Apparently when Iscariot had been defeated and disbanded, they had immediately gathered all of their members and resources and gone into hiding, biding their time, bent on revenge. Then one day they had captured a vampire who had belonged to Millennium. The vampire had told them that all the remaining members of Millennium had all rallied together and had gone into hiding as well. They were few in numbers, but they had been recruiting new members, and they still had huge stockpiles of weapons and war machines.

To Seras shock and dismay, she had learned that the two organizations had put aside their differences and hatred for each other and had allied in order to defeat their mutual enemy, Hellsing. As she sat in the Car, Seras thought about everything she had learned from the memories of the humans she had killed. While _Iscarion Remnants _definitely had less members than either Millennium or Iscariot, they were still a large organization, and they were well equipped for war. But what ultimately made them such a threat is they had the strength and powers of both the Church and Vampires. Hellsing would be hard pressed to defeat them.

The car finally arrived at the meeting place, and the door opened and Seras crawled out first and stood by the door, waiting for Integra, still slightly uncomfortable in her new clothes. After Alucard and Seras had returned to Hellsing and given their report, Alucard had summoned Seras to his chambers. When she had arrived, she found him starring over a table piled with clothes. When he saw her he smiled and beckoned her to his side. As she walked up to him, he smiled and said. "Well Seras, you are no longer my apprentice or a simple foot soldier of Hellsing. You are a full blooded vampire, and while I may be Integra's right hand, you are most certainly her left hand, and just as important to her as I am." Seras was stunned by his words, this was easily the highest praise he had ever given her, and Seras could hardly believe the pride in his voice. "I have discussed this with Integra, and she has agreed that it is only fitting that you no longer wear the Hellsing uniform. You are a vampire, not a human slave, and you should start dressing like one. Everyone knows who you and what you are, and when you walk around in public, you shouldn't wear the uniform at all. There for, from now on you will never where the uniform again. I had these specifically tailored for you." With that he gestured down at the table, and Seras saw that the clothes were indeed her size.

Seras looked down and saw that everything was in order. For the meeting she had put on a black pants and a blood red shirt. She was wearing a jacket identical to Alucard's, only hers was black and smaller, with the symbol of Hellsing etched on each arm in blood red ink, and the symbol Alucard wore on his gloves was like wise etched on the back of her jacket in blood red ink, though it had been greatly enlarged enlarged. The jacket concealed two powerful handguns that had bean custom made for her, just like Alucard's. Her jacket also contained a large number of clips filled with ammo, and even six small, high powered hand grenades, much to Seras's delight. _I have to admit, it nice to get out of that uniform. This outfit is much more comfortable, and is does an amazing job at hiding my weapons. _

Integra climbed out of the car and stood up, slowly looking around, taking in her surroundings before heading off towards the building entrance. Everywhere Seras looked, men in suits with guns stood at attention, ready to stop anyone remotely suspicious or dangerous looking. After the Convention had been attacked during a meeting last year, they had more than tripled their security at every meeting. Seras knew that all the members of the Convention brought a dozens guards with them to every meeting. So when Integra had told Seras that she would be the only one guarding Integra, Seras finally realized that Integra did indeed consider Seras as Alucard's equal.

When they reached the entrance, the guards asked their names and what weapons they were carrying. _They must be new, _Seras thought. Integra gave her name and showed her sword and pistol. But when they asked Seras her name and weapons, Seras couldn't resist a little fun. Seras merely smiled broadly, her eyes glowing bright red as she opened her mouth slightly, showing her fangs and sharp teeth. "I have many weapons." She hissed softly. As she spoke she opened her jacket, showing off all the weapons hidden in her jacket.

The guards yelled in surprise and reached for their weapons, only to find them gone. "Looking for these?" Seras asked innocently, holding up a par of pistols. The guards paled, and both of them suddenly looked very nervous. Seras tossed them their guns with a laugh and at that point Integra spoke up. "Her name is Seras, and she's is my personal body guard and an extremely powerful vampire. Do well to remember that the next time you question her or jump to conclusions." And with that Integra strode off, Seras walking behind her. As Seras walked by the guards, she whispered softly so only they could hear. "Consider yourself lucky. If you had actually drawn your guns, I would have been forced to rip your hearts out or crush your heads with my bare hands like the last time." She was referring to when the guards had been killed and turned into ghouls, but they didn't seem to realize it, much to her amusement. "See you soon." And with that she left them behind, smirking as she head their heart beat's increased dramatically.

As they walked down the hall towards the meeting place, Integra whispered softly. "I think you've been spending to much time with Alucard. The old goats worm off on you, it seems." When Seras heard this, she couldn't stop herself from saying with a grin. "Old goat? I wonder if you call him that when the two of you are alone together?" Integra actually stopped walking and turned around and looked at her, an eye brow raised in mild irritation, or amusement, Seras couldn't quite tell. Finally Integra said dryly. "I see he has definitely rubbed off on you, though whether that's a good thing or not I'm not quite sure." But then she paused and whispered with a rare small smile. "But your right about me calling him something else when we're alone together." And with that Integra was off again, leaving a thoroughly intrigued Seras behind her. Moments later they reached the meeting room and entered. All the members were sitting on either side of a long wooden table, their guards standing against the walls behind them. At the far end of the hall, sitting on a throne cloaked in shadows, sat the Queen of England.

As Integra sat down at the head of the table opposite of the Queen, one of the men at the table spoke u. "Your late, Integra. The meeting started some time ago, and we all have more important things to do than await you arrival and every whim." Seras felt herself growing irritated already at his impudence tone. Deciding to stop this hear and now before the entire table erupted in to what Seras considered a civilized argument, she stepped forward and spoke loudly for all to hear. "Don't blame Integra for her tardiness. It was your own incompetent guards who delayed us. Next time, pick humans who actually use their brains for the front door guards, or I'll be forced to use their brains for them. By the way, my names Seras, so put my name on the security list, or next time I'll be forced to kill all the guards in my way to get Integra to the meeting on time." A she spoke, Seras ginned at the man. Her eyes quickly began to glow blood red, and as she grinned, her sharp teeth and long fangs slid into view, immediately identifying her as a master of the undead, a blood sucker, a vampire,

The man who had spoken up was new at the table, and while he had never seen Seras before, he knew about Integral's two vampire servants. Every mam who held any sort of power knew of Hellsing, and anyone of great importance or power knew that Integra employed two extremely powerful vampires, and every member at the table had seen Seras fighting during the Convention attack. They had all witnessed her slaughter a giant horde of undead monster with her bare hands, smiling and laughing as she tore their bodies apart like rag dolls, spraying their blood and organs all over the hall. They also knew about her fighting abilities and the fact that during the Battle for the Souls of London, she had killed more enemies than all the surviving soldiers combined. The man tried to stare her down, but starring down an angry vampire is no easy feat, and after only few moments he lost his nerve and looked away, pale and sweating. He nodded and mumbled that it would be done.

Seras grinned and stepped back behind Integra, and sensed rather than saw Integra's gratitude at preventing Integra from having to deal with the new member. Every time Integra met a new man who had gained a high enough position in the government to enable him to deal with Integra as an equal tried to push her around, or degrade her, or exert themselves to try and show that they were superior to her in some way. Though why they always did that Seras would never know. The rest of the meeting went on without any more arguments or out bursts directed at Integra. As Integra informed the Convention about the true nature of the _Iscarion Remnants _all of them looked as disturbed or dismayed as Seras felt. But just like Seras, they seemed to come to grip with the truth and as soon wore looks of determination, and Seras knew that each of them felt the same as she did, and she knew that they would all do everything within there power to prevent a second war in London. As all the members began discussing plans for how to deal with the new threat, Seras stopped listening. While she wanted to help London save London as much as anyone, the only human she took orders from was Integra, and until the day came when Integra gave the order to do what these men said, she would never listen to one of them.

Finally she heard her name and she looked up to see the Queen of England looking at her. " You, vampire, Seras, I believe it was. What do you think of this new threat?" Seras paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts before saying. "It is true the _Iscarion Remnants _lack the numbers and power both the original organizations had. However, they still have massive stockpiles of weapons, and when they combine their knowledge and power, they make a powerful foe. Further more, they contain both vampires, ghouls and werewolves as well as humans and the power of the church. They may be opposites and former enemies, but as long as England stands, they will never turn on each other. That said, Alucard and I could deal with most of them by ourselves, if they were in one place. Unfortunate, they have spread themselves out, and will only gather once again when they are ready to attack London once more. However, we have two advantages that they don't even know about. One, we know they exist, which is a very large advantage, I might add. To their knowledge, we either don't know about them, or we think we killed them all in Paris. The Second and even more important advantage is we know the exact date and even time they will attack." At this point every person in the room was staring at her intently.

"We do?" One of the members asked hesitantly, almost afraid to ask. Seras smiled and said of course we do. They will spend some time amassing their forces from all over the world and attack us in 3 months and 9 days, at night fall, the exact time and date that Millennium attacked us before. They figure that we will all be going to memorial ceremonies or have celebrations to honor our fallen comrades. Instead, we will be armed and ready for the bastards. This time, London won't be so easily surprised, and even harder to burn. We survived the previous attack, even though they caught us off guard. This time will be different."

One of the men at the table yelled furiously. "Are you saying we should just let them attack us again? Just let them walse right in and kill our people? Is THAT what you are suggesting?" Seras shook her head and said slowly, trying not to sound irritated. "No, I am not suggesting that. What I am suggesting is that we wait. Wait until they amass all their forces in one place, and THEN strike. The days leading up to the attack will be when they will amass in one place. If we wait until then, we can wipe all of them out in one battle." As she spoke, man of the men seemed to draw strength from her words, drawing them selves up with determination.

"My advice is simple. I f we try to hunt them down and wipe them out, we will only leave our country open to their attack, and even worse, we may change their time of attack. Right now we know exactly when they will attack. No matter how many we kill off, some will survive and plan another assault at a time we least expect. The attack we see coming will always be the least costly, no matter how close to home it is. All though it pains me deeply to say this, sadly, letting them come to us is our best option. If we prepare our defenses accordingly, we should be ready and able to stop them in their tacks before they do too much damage. If we tip our hand that we know when they will attack, they will change everything, and we will be left off worse than before." When Seras finished speaking, she stood at attention, ready for someone to yell that she was crazy, or that they would never follow a vampires plan.

Instead, all the members looked deep in thought, thinking about what she has said. Finally one by one they nodded their consent, and the younger members looked at her with new found respect, while the senior members who had seen Seras in action viewed he warily, knowing full well that she would no doubt be in the thick of the battle, and more than a few of them were relieved that she was on their side. Finally the Convention agreed and disbanded, each heading of to prepare their organizations for war once more.

As she and Integra walked out and climbed into the car, Integra looked at her and said thoughtfully. "I never pictured you for a tactician." Seras only shrugged and grinned. "Master rubbed off on me. It looks like it was a good thing after all." Integra smiled again and nodded. "I agree. It looks like it was a good after. Very well, when we get back to the Mansion, summon the troops and inform them of everything we know. Afterwords, summon all our top officers together and prepare a battle plan." Seras looked at Integra suspiciously. "You don't want to be their and tell them yourself?" Integra shook her head and grinned slightly. "I have _other _duties to attend to. And a little punishment to give out. Apparently an old goat has grown to bold and needs to have his horns trimmed a little." She said cryptically, but as she turned away, Seras saw Integra's eyes were gleaming mischievously. As they raced off into the night, Seras thought warily. _Master, I think your about to regret summoning me to Integra's bed chamber._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** Sorry this chapter took so long, hope you liked it. I'm trying to take the story in a fresh direction, but at the same time staying true to Hellsing. Hope I"m doing okay.**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's my next chapter, hope you like it.**

Seras strode down the hall and headed toward the war room. She had just finished informing the Hellsing soldiers about the brewing crisis and the impending battle, just as Integra had instructed her, though she left out certain things, like just how many of them would likely die, or that if they lost, they would either be torn in half and devoured or dragged off to some hidden safe house and tortured into insanity or death. Things like that would only demoralize them, and they needed to keep their spirits up to defeat this newest threat. She had told all the officers to await her in the war room, she would go into deeper details once there.

She soon reached the door and glided through it, not bothering to open it, causing the men inside the room to stop talking when they saw her fade through the door. Ever since she had joined Hellsing, many men had been unsettled by her presence, due mostly to the fact that she was a vampire. But over time, as she proved her worth, skills and loyalties time and time again, the other members of Hellsing had come to accept her. And during the Battle for the Souls of London, all the soldiers had seen her powers and ferocity as she tore through the enemy ranks like a tornado tearing through a village, leaving nothing behind but an ocean of blood and bodies. Many a soldier of Hellsing owed their lives several times over to Seras, and none of them had forgotten it. As she strode into the room, all the soldiers stopped talking. However, this was not a silence born of fear and dislike, but one born of respect. The respect a man gives to one who does not demand it, but who has earned it.

Seras quickly surveyed the room, taking all the officers faces. She could tell from their somber looks and hardened eyes that new how serious the situation was. "Alright, gents, here's the situation." She began, quickly filling them in on everything she knew. She pointed to the map on the table and began outlining key defensive positions and other crucial defensive information. The meeting went quickly, but it still took an hour for them hammer out all the details for their plans. Seras finally nodded to herself, certain that their defenses were as good as possible and dismissed the officers a quick word. As the men filed out, they nodded respectfully to Seras, but her thoughts were else where.

Right now Integra would be dealing with Alucard. Not long ago, Alucard had summoned Seras to Integra's bed chambers. Seras had arrived, thinking Integra had wanted to talk to her. Instead she had found the two naked in bed! Seras had been speechless, unable to comprehend it. Alucard, and Integra, TOGETHER?! _I guess it makes sense. _She thought to herself. _He is the oldest vampire alive, probably the oldest being on the planet, it only makes sense that he would eventually fall for a human. But INTEGRA? She's the leader of one of the most powerful secret organizations on the planet, one dedicated to wiping out all monsters on the planet, not to mention anyone who dares challenge them. On top of that, she is cold, ruthless, incredibly strong willed and devoid of any mercy or sympathy for her foes. Hm, now that you mention it, to a man like Alucard, that would make her irresistible._

But that didn't make the shock any less severe. But most surprising of all was that Integra had been just as shocked to see Seras as the female vampire had been shocked to see them together in bed. It quickly became clear that Alucard had summoned Seras without asking or consulting Integra, and Integra had been furious. And only a short while ago, Integra had told Seras that she had "a little punishment to give out." Seras didn't know what Alucrad's punishment would be, but while she doubted it would be painful or severe to anyone else, she had no doubt it would be torture to the ancient vampire. _Alucard's going to learn once again that just because Integra's a human doesn't mean she doesn't have a vampires cruelty. Hell, she practically is already a vampire in every way but name. No wonder my old master likes her so much. If he ever convinces her to let him turn her into a vampire, they will be a terrible force to cross. _Seras thought about Integra, and tried to imagine the cold and ruthless woman a vampire. It was hard to imagine Integra even more ruthless and deadly, but just imagining it gave Seras shivers. _Yes, her punishment will be torture for master indeed._

_**********************_

Alucard was sitting on his stone throne in the dungeons of the Hellsing Family Mansion, which also served as the organizations headquarters. When Integra had released him from his bondage years ago and made him her servant and personal assassin, he had commandeered the dungeons for himself. They were far below ground, silent, devoid of any light, and made from stone that smelled of centuries of torture, death, and unimaginable pain. To the ancient vampire, it was perfect. It also kept him away from all those annoying humans Integra employed. While they were no doubt important to her, in his eyes, they were no more than sheep. _And that makes me the tamed wolf. _He thought with a grin. _And every now and then, when the Shepard isn't looking, I feast. _Alucard smiled, one that any experienced man would instantly recognize as the smile of a predator.

"Alucard." Intega's voice came out of no where, only audible to him. As his master, she could say his name to summon him, and no matter where he was, he would hear. Right now she was currently in her bed chamber. Alucard grinned. It had been a while since he had last visited Integra's bed, and a grown man, even an ancient male vampire as old as him, had certain needs. As he quickly rose to his feet and swept off to her chambers, his thoughts once again drifted to his feelings for the young human woman.

She was a full grown woman, by human standards, but to Alucard , she was no more than an infant. But despite their huge age difference, she intrigued him to no end. She was born into a rich and powerful family, but she was both strong willed and cunning, using her power to her full ability, instead of growing comfortable with her position and not trying to do anything. Nor did she scheme or get involved in petty squabbles and political rivalries over insignificant amounts of power. If she wanted something, she took it, simple as that. She didn't negotiate or ask in exchange for a favor. If someone said no, she took it anyway. If someone got in her way, she removed them. And if someone objected, well, they had a way of quickly disappearing, never to be seen again. Not for the first time, he wondered what kind of a vampire she would make.

He soon reached her room and drifted through the door. When he entered them room, he took in the room with a single glance. The lights were off, scented candles were scattered across the room, filling the room with their sent and orange glow. Integra was lying on her bed, the silk curtains drawn around it so that Alucard could only make out her body figure, and what a figure it was. Alucard breathed deeply, taking in the many scents from all the different candles. To a human, they would be pleasant, but to his enhanced smell, they were both strong yet reassuring. But as breathed in deeply again, his blood was suddenly set ablaze in only seconds, filling him with such energy, desire and yearning that he felt 600 years younger. He was suddenly so excited, he didn't pause to realize the affect the candles were having over his body and mind. He tried to fade his clothes off, but found he had a hard time concentrating. Momentarily stumped, he shrugged and ripped all his clothes off in pieces in seconds and all but dove towards the curtains. He threw them aside and stopped in his tracks, paralyzed, momentarily, by what he saw.

Integra was sitting with her back to the wall, starring at him, smiling seductively. She was lying on top of the sheets, giving him a full view of her sexy under garments, which seemed to reveal of her body than they were supposed to, and anything they covered was all but see through. "I've been waiting for you." She said huskily. Alucard couldn't understand what was going on, he could hardly even think strait, and under any other circumstance, he would instantly have been suspicious. But at that moment he didn't care. He slid onto the bed slowly, and it was requiring all his restraint and will power not to dive on top of Integra instantly. "You called, mistress." He said softly, saying a title he rarely ever used.

"I did my servant, I wanted to prove something to you." Alucard paused, curious. "And what is that, my lady?" He said, hoping that what ever it was, it lead to them to stop talking, and using more entertaining ways of expressing themselves. "That I am the master, and you are my servant. As your master, you must do what ever I command, correct?" Alucard's undead heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel himself all but panting for breath he didn't even need. "Of course, my lovely Integra. What is it you want? What do you command me to do?"

Integra grinned sadistically and leaned forward until her head was next to his. "Nothing." She whispered in his ears. "Absolutely nothing at all. I command you to stay exactly where you are, and I forbid you to move at all." As she spoke, her words took command of his body, and Alucard could feel his body obeying the command that his mind couldn't understand or even want to follow. "What? Why?" He gasped, unable to say anything else, his mind unable to string together anything. Integra pulled her head away from his and smiled, her eyes glimmering with mischief. "Why, I all ready told you, to prove that _I _am the _master_ and _YOU _are the _servant_!" And as she spoke, Alucard's mind slowly, ever so slowly, began to register things. Like that he was having a hard time thinking, how the smell of the candles were driving him mad, the fact that Integra was acting oddly, and how she was wearing something she would never ever even remotely think about wearing. Finally something clicked in his muddled mind. "The, the candles, their cent is, is doing something to my mind, aren't they?" As he spoke, he slowly began to force the cent from his mind, purging his body from their poison. But even when blocked the cent, he could still feel their affect on his body, could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his lungs ached, his veins felt like they were burning, whole body felt like it had been lit on fire, and he could feel himself sweating for the first time in centuries.

He finally looked at Integra, who was watched him closely. As he starred at her, his eyes must have revealed the turmoil and desperation his body felt, for she grinned again and leaned close, offering him her neck and body. It was close, it was _oh_ so close, and his mind screamed for him to dive forward, to grab her and bite her, to make her _his _for all time! But he couldn't, her command holding him in place. Integra raised her neck until it was right in front of his open mouth, and she even rubbed it against his lips, letting him briefly taste her flesh, his fangs rubbing against her arteries ever so softly. As she did so, she whispered softly. "You want to bite down, don't you? I can feel it, your teeth are quivering with eagerness. It would feel so good to sink your fangs into my flesh, wouldn't it? Well, what are you waiting for? Don't you want to turn me into a vampire. Imagine, you and me, together, forever. No more annoying humans, no more annoying politics, just us, together as one, in love and not a care in the world. Hunger and desire, lust and love, that is all that would matter to us. We could travel the world, no longer bound to England. We could love, kill and slaughter and enjoy ourselves all the time. Wouldn't that be wonderful, to be together like that? Well, what are you waiting for? All you have to do is move your teeth, just a few centimeters, and I'm yours forever. Go ahead, if you can that is, I'm waiting." Alucrad's mind was raging at his body, screaming and howling inside his head, begging his body to listen, to obey him, for just one second. That's all he needed, was one second. But his body refused to listen or move, and Alucard was powerless to change that.

Alucard had never been a weak person. Even as a human, he had possessed an unbreakable will and self control. But this was too much, even for him. It wasn't until that moment that he realized how badly he wanted Integra, how badly he wanted to bite her and make them one, no servants and no master, but equals, bound together for all eternity. Then the ancient vampire realized for the first time that he loved Integra, truly _loved _the human woman, with all his undead heart. He wanted her, not to make her his servant, but to make her vampire so they could be together forever. To have her lay everything he wanted, ever fantasy and desire before his very eyes, to dangle all of it just with in reach, and to forbid him to reach forward and claim it was more devastating and painful than a thousand years of torture could ever hope to achieve.

Integra was watching him, evidently pleased at what she saw. But as he starred at her, Alucard felt something he was quite unfamiliar with. Despair. As she lay there, punishing him more severely than even she could comprehend, Alucard felt his will break. She would never accept him, not truly. Yes, they were lovers, but who knew how long that would last. As long as she was a human and he was a vampire, they could never be together, not really. The only way she would accept him is if she was like him, a master of the undead, a vampire. Their relationship would only last so long as Integra willed it. She could find a human lover or even husband any day, and their were no shortage of men trying to win her hand. As she tortured him, Alucard felt hopeless, a feeling he rarely, if ever, felt.

Finally, his will had been broken, his strength destroyed, his mind shattered. His eyes grew warm, and he didn't need to be able to touch them to know tears of blood were falling down his cheeks. He starred at Integra, and the woman was shocked to see the despair and weakness in them, and even more by the tears, she had _never_ seen him _cry_! As she stared at him, she slowly thought _I think perhaps he learned more than my lesson meant to teach him. _Slowly, Integra said "Alucard, you may move." Alucard suddenly fell forward slowly into her arms, surprising her even more. _I thought he'd be furious. I thought he'd storm out of here or smile coldly and warn me not to toy with him. Instead, he cries and falls into my arms like a little boy. Did I go to far? _The thought stunned her. She slowly wrapped her arms protectively around her most loyal servant and only lover, suddenly regretting her decision. _He definitely had deserved to be punished, but not this, even he didn't deserve this. _

This ancient man had withstood countless tortures and pains, even having body ripped apart and chopped into tiny pieces, and had never even flinched. She had seen him get his head ripped off, and his head had just kept laughing as they had set his body on fire. Yet hear he was, lying in he arms, unable to speak or move. She suddenly realized she had broken his will completely. She had utterly destroyed him, both in mind and soul. She had found his one mental weakness, the one flaw in his impenetrable mind, and she hadn't even realized it. As she processed this stunning revaluation, another thought struck her like a thunderbolt. _What I said, about being his mate and equal, about us being true equals and bound together as one! That is when he broke. Is THAT what did this? Does he truly care for me THAT much? Does he really LOVE me? _

Integra starred down at the ancient man. He was no longer crying, but he was still quivering, like a little boy. At that point, she had no doubts. _She _was his one weakness, the only thing he cared about, the one thing that could weaken his unbreakable will and mind. Alucard was the strongest willed person she had ever met or even heard of. Nothing scarred him, nothing phased him, no pain, no fear, hell, the fool had literally died a thousand times over and enjoyed it. And she had reduced him to a quivering boy, broken and desperate. Integra pulled him against her, whispering softly in his ears. "Alucard, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't know how much you cared. I'm sorry, my love. I, I want you to know something Alucard. I do care for you, deeply. I, I honestly can't say if this is true love, but I want you to know that you are more dear to any other person on this earth." And with that she slowly lifted his face to hers and kissed his lips, softly and reassuring at first.

Soon the kiss deepened, and she slowly fell back onto the bed, pulling Alucard on top of her. She had a war to prepare, and a battle to make ready for, but she would need Alucard. She would need his strength, his unshakeable loyalty, and his fearless attitude and unstoppable blood lust. She would need _him, _as he was, as he should be. She would need both the _man, _and the _vampire_. And she knew what she had to do to restore and bring both of them back. But as the night wore on, and the two of them gave into the feeling and passion they shared more deeply than ever before, something unexpected happened. Something that would forever changes their lives, something that would shake Hellsing to the core.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked it. I know some of you may have a had time believing Alucard would break, but lets face it, he is a man, well, a male, and even he can have feelings, I guess. Ah to hell with this, hope you liked the chapter:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Integra gradually woke up, but she sensed Alucard instantly, not that it was hard. The old fool was lying on top of her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She opened her eyes and starred at his sleeping form. He was smiling, not his usual cold, lifeless smile that made grown men quake in terror. No, this was the warm and content smile of a man who had spent the night in his lovers embrace and had slept peacefully. She starred at his sleeping face, and at that moment, he wasn't some demented vampire filled with crazed bloodlust. No, right then and there, he was a man, a very very pleased man, to be precise. Integra closed her eyes and thought about the previous night, when she had discovered just how deeply he cared for her. She shrugged and closed her eyes again, pulling the covers over the two of them and going back to sleep, enjoying a rare moment of peace and relaxation. Soon they would once again face an army of enemies, and she would make the most of her few moments of peace left.

************************

Two weeks later Integra was in her office going over all the many reports she had received from other organizations about their many defense plans. It would take some time to go through all of them, but that was the price of leader ship. Finally she sat down and sighed, already exhausted. _That's the last time I use those candles on Alucard, he was at it all night. I thought that fool would never tire. I had the whole night to rest and prepare for today, and I only managed to get a few hours of sleep. If he always had that much energy, defeating Millennium would have been easy. _But as Integra contemplated her exhaustion, she thought about all last night, and secretly knew that if ever given the chance, she would do it again in a heart beat. Never before had Alucard revealed so much too her, never before had he allowed himself too show how much he cared for her, and never before had he been so fulll of energy and burning passion. Last night had been incredible to say the least, though she would never admit it to Alucard. He had a big enough ego as it was. Last night Alucard wasn't the undead Count Dracula, the mass murdering killer who reveled in slaughter and didn't care about humans in the smallest way. Last night he Had been Alucard, the man, and she knew it.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Seras walked into her room. Integra looked up at Seras, and knew from the woman's face that what ever she had to say wasn't good news. Seras snapped her fingers and all the windows and doors in the room shut themselves and sealed themselves, making the room soundproof. What ever she had to say must be _very _bad news. Seras drew in her breath before saying slowly. "I've just received an intelligence report that indicate the enemy have infiltrated the convention of 12." Integra starred at Seras in shock. She slowly rose to her feet and looked Seras in the eye. "What do you mean, exactly, by infiltrated? As in one of the members has a traitor in their organization?" Interga asked, praying that it was that. When Seras shook her head, Integra fell back into her chair stunned. The Convention of 12 members were the true leaders of England, ruling the British Empire from the shadows, as they had for hundreds of years. If Integra understood Seras's meaning, one of the members, one of the leaders of all of Britain had turned on them and betrayed them to their greatest remaining enemy, an enemy that wanted nothing more than to burn all of England to the ground and slaughter its people until the streets ran red with blood. To even think that the enemy had managed to turn one of them meant they were in trouble indeed.

Integra finally looked up to Seras asked quietly. "Are we sure about this? This intell, is it reliable?" Seras nodded an said slowly. "This is from the same source that discovered the _Iscarian Remnants _to begin with. He's the most reliable source we have. He's all so the most cautious and thorough source we have. He wouldn't even mention it to us unless he had undeniable proof. I'm afraid that we are going to have to face the fact that a member of the Convention has sold us out and joined our enemies. The only question is this, what are we going to do about it?"

Integra thought about it long and hard. This wasn't a normal target, one that could just be shot and swept under the rug. This was one of England's ruling elite, surrounded by a small army of soldiers and body guards ready to die for him at a moments notice. The political implications of such an assassination were also mind boggling. But as Integra thought it over, she felt herself growing furious with the mans betrayal. Integra squared her shoulders and rose to her feet. "We will deal with this man the same way we deal with all threats and traitors. I want you and Alucard to attend to this personally. But I want you to wait for now. I need time to gather all the information we have on his betrayal. I want to be able to prove he was a traitor beyond doubt when I tell the Convention I had him assassinated. Yes Seras," Integra said at the girls raised eyebrows. "I will take full responsibility for his death. He was a traitor and had to die, simple as that. Speak to Alucard and prepare for the mission. I want it done someplace private, away from the public's eyes. And Seras?" The vampire paused and looked Inetgra in the eye. "Yes?" She asked tentatively. "I want this done quietly, but I also want it done effectively. Silence the target and anyone who gets in your way. He must not escape. Do I make myself clear?"

Seras nodded and left knowing exactly what Integra meant. It had only been a short while ago that they had began formulating their defense. They had to kill him before he revealed that the Convention knew about this new threat.

*************************

Seras darted from shadow to shadow, her body concealed in the darkness. She didn't have to see Alucard to know that he was with her. They were inside the mansion of Sir James K. Elgens, the Convention of 12 member that had turned traitor and secretly betrayed them to _Iscarion Remnants_. Integra had ordered his execution, though it was more like an assasination attempt. The two vampires flitted throught the halls and rooms, avoiding the hundreds of armed guards. It had taken Integra a week to gather enough information to prove beyond any doubt that Sir James was a traitor. She had been very specific, kill Sir James, any witnesses, and any guards who got in the way. However, she also said not to kill any one unless it was neccasary. The less bodies, the easier it would be for Integra to explain it to the Convention.

So hear they were, going slowly, for a vampire at least, flitting from shadow to shadow and room to room. After a long time they finally arrived where Sir James was located. Seras stopped in an empty room next to the one the target was in and closed her eyes, projecting her senses into the next room. She counted Sir James and 12 others. She opened her eyes and looked at Alucard "The others are with him. I guess that makes them witnesses, and in the way, correct?" She smiled as she spoke and drew her guns. Alucard smiled back at her her and like wise drew his weapons. "Correct." He said. Without any further discussion the two vampires strode through the wall and entered the room. As the faded through the wall, all the men looked up at the vampires in shock. Sir James was standing at a table surrounded by four advisors. The reaming men were all body guards lined around the room. When they saw the vampires they tensed, but did not draw their guns, knowing that they would all be dead, including their employer, before the guns were out of their holsters.

Sir James was pale and sweating, but he managed to gather his wits together and asked in a shaky voice. "Alucard, Seras, what, what are you doing hear. This, this is my house, and as a member of the Convention of 12, I hear by order you to leave at once. And don't think I won't tell Integra about this. When she found out you snuck into my house she will be furious!" The man seemed to grow calmer and steadier as he spoke, drawing strength from his position and power.

Alucard and Seras starred at him, their eyes bright red, their teeth and fans glittering in the light. Alucard laughed at the irony of the man's comment, his cold and cruel laughter unnerving all the humans more than his eyes and fangs ever could. Seras only spoke calmly, her words stripping Sir James of any confidence or strength he had left. "You order us to leave? First, we don't take orders from a human like you. We follow Integra, and _only _Integra. The Queen herself can order us to do something, and we wouldn't even listen if it wasn't for Integra. And second, who do you think ordered us here, traitor?" When Seras said "traitor", Sir James went as pale as a ghost. He starred into Seras's eyes, trying to see if she was bluffing, guessing at his secret. But all he saw in those red orbs was truth, truth and blood lust. He knew then and there that Integra knew about him, and the vampires had come for his head.

With out even thinking he snapped his fingers, and the guards drew their guns and fired at the vampires, blasting away at the two intruders. As the guards fired, Sir James tuned and fled the room. Seras felt the bullets tearing at her flesh, blasting through her body. And as her body was torn apart, she laughed, the room with her cold laughter. As the guards kept blasting away at her, she raised her hands and opened fire. Her guns had been custom built just for her, like Alucard's, and they fired 13 millimeter explosive rounds. As she opened fire, the humans bodies were blown apart, exploding into a shower of blood and gore. Within seconds, all the guards and advisors were no more than piles of flesh and puddles of blood. Seras turned to Alucard and saw he was already gone. Seconds later she heard screams and gunshots below her and knew Alucard was going after the target, and most likely killing every human he saw. Seras sighed, knowing Integra would not be pleased, but as Seras looked around at the carnage that surrounded her, she felt herself over come with blood lust and right then she didn't care what Integra would say. Seras reloaded her guns and faded through the wall, opening fire on a group of guards at the end of the hall, their bodies exploding all over the wall and ceiling. Yes, this was worth Inegra's displeasure. Seras turned and then headed off in the other direction, hunting down the target.

It was a large mansion, and Seras kept coming across humans, all of whom seamed to think they could stand up to her. As a result, she left an ocean of bodies behind her. She sense Alucard nearby and headed towards him. A few minutes later she faded into a very large room and saw the target in the middle of the room surrounded by the remains of several dozen guards. He was starring at Alucard, who was pointing both his guns at the man. But as Seras walked closer, she saw that the man wasn't pale or sweating like before. In fact, he was smiling, he was actually _SMILING_! Sir James stood at his full hight, his shoulders squared, looking at Alucard with contempt.

Then Sir James spoke, his voice cold and hard, "Go ahead, vampire slave. Shoot me. Do your master's bidding, after all that's all your good for. Vampire, BAH! You're nothing more than a slave with a gun and some fangs. You're a descrace to vampires everywhere. It's times like this that I'm proud to be human. Go ahead, kill me, but know that your too late! I already told _Iscarion Remnants _about you and that you know about them. They are already mobilizing. They will be ready to attack in a short time. Soon, very soon London will once again burn and the street will run red with blood. And there is nothing you can do about it!" And with that he threw his head back and laughed insanely, and the room filled with his laughter. As Seras starred at him, she felt her heart growing heavy. If he was right, they were in trouble. Even if they knew the attack was coming, sooner than expected, they didn't know what the attack plan was, and how it would start or even where it would start. They were in trouble.

Alucard only smiled. "Excellent, I do enjoy a challenge. Besides, if we knew when and where it would begin, there wouldn't be fun. This way, more people will die, and their will be more carnage for me to enjoy. This is much better. I thank you for making things more interesting." And then he raised his guns and blew Sir James to pieces. _Figures,_Seras thought. _He thanks the man and blows his body all over the floor, wall and ceiling in the same instant. That's Alucard for you. _The ancient vampire tuned to Seras and said pleasantly. "Shall we turn home? I believe we have much to tell Integra." And with that he turned and left, Seras right behind them. As they headed home, Seras began to think over what they had learned and wondered what Integra would think.

************************

"So, the _Iscarion Remnants _are now aware that we know they exist. And they are now moving up their attacks plan. I see, well, this isn't good news, but it could be worse. We still know that they are coming, and soon, so we still have to pepare, which is more than can be said about last time. Very well, you are dismissed. I will notify the Convention of everything we know. I dare say they will not be happy, but once we prove that Sir James was a traitor, they will be less inclined to object." With that, she dismissed the two vampires with a wave of her hand. As they left, Alucard looked back at her, his eyes starring at her longingly. Integra crossed her arms and stared back at him. "Alucard, there isn't anytime for that now. We have much to do in very little time." She spoke to him sternly, though the look on his face was quite amusing. When Integra saw the disappointed look on Alucard's face, she caved in and sighed. "Oh, all right you old goat, you may join me tonight, but not until 10:00." Alucard immediately perked up and smiled warmly and walked out of the room happily. For some reason, at that particular moment, Alucard reminded Integra of a puppy that was just given a treat. Integra sighed and sat down, wondering if the old man's appetite was insatiable.

Thinking of appetite, Integra pushed one of the many buzzers on her desk, summoning as meal to be brought to her chamber. Integra sat back and shook her head, wondering why she so hungry all of the sudden. Over the last few weeks she had noticed that she seemed to be getting hungry more and more often, no matter how much she ate. Sighing, she looked over her reports and went back to preparing for a war. With so little time and so much to do, her new appetite wasn't important. Hehehe, that's what _SHE_ thinks:)


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! I was having a hard time figuring how to start the battle off! I know this isn't as long as my other chapters, so please try to bear with me!  
**

The blaring alarm awoke Integra from her sleep. She listened to the alarm intently, waiting to see which one it was. Seconds later she paled, for she recognized which one it was. The alarm meant they were under attack. Integra looked down at Alucard who she was sleeping underneath her. She saw his eyes were still closed but he mumbled to himself. "I was having such a good dream. You agreed to let me turn you into a vampire and became my bride. We were just about to kill the Convention and take over England to. You looked so good naked and covered in there blood, I'm completely aroused and it was only a dream." The ancient vampire continued to ramble on to himself, oblivious to Integra, obviously still half asleep. Integra blushed bright red at what her lover was saying, seconds later she clenched her fist and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could.

Alucard grunted and opened his eyes. He instantly recognized the alarm and saw Integra blushing, her face bright red. Alucard realized that he had just spoken out loud instead of to himself. The ancient vampire didn't mind though, he merely smiled and rolled over so that he was on top of Integra. He kissed her passionately, pressing himself against her, letting his body say what his words could not. Finally he pulled back and starred down at Integra, who was stunned and breathless despite the gravity of the situation. Alucard had never kissed her like _that _before. Alucard smiled gently and whispered in her ear. "Take care, Integra. England and Hellsing may be their foes, but _YOU_ are their target. Watch your back when I'm not around." And with that he rose from bed and snapped his finger, his clothes appearing on his body instantly. He turned back to her and spoke out loud. "Seras, meet me in Integra's bed chamber."

Integra quickly scrambled out of bed and threw on her clothes. She managed to get everything on before Seras arrived. Seras knocked at the door instead of fading through the wall or floor. Obviously she had no intention of walking in on the two of them naked in bed again. "Come in Seras." Integra said. The vampiress opened the door and strode in, already dressed in her new outfit. Her clothes were an identical match to Placard's, accept her coat and hat were black, with the symbol of Hellsing etched in blood red ink on the back of her coat. It also concealed countless weapons.

The two vampires starred at Integra, awaiting her orders. She said "Follow me," and walked pass them. Seras and Alucard fell in behind her and the three of them strode off to the Mansion's command center. Minute's later they arrived to find the room in chaos. Men were all seated at various computers and monitors, all were yelling and speaking rapidly into communication devices. "Captain, report!" Integra barked as she walked in the room. The man looked up at her and saluted. "Sir Integra, we are receiving numerous reports of explosions and fires breaking out all over London. We received a report from British Intelligence stating the the explosions were caused by bombs that seemed to have been concealed there prior to the explosion. We have so far confirmed 150 bombings. Also, a vast majority of the bombings seem to be targeting key government buildings and military buildings. However, we are receiving confirmed reports of major explosions taking place in the most heavily populated places of London."

Integra was stunned. _150 bombings! All at once! How in the blazes did they manage to place 150 bombs in key buildings. How could they gain a—OF COURSE! THAT BLOODY TRAITPR! HE arranged all of this! _"What about troop movements? Invading forces, bombers? Anything?" The man shook his head. "No. I have been monitoring all channels, and so far, there haven't been a single report, confirmed or unconfirmed, about any attacks by enemy forces or armed forces." Integra paused, unsure why she was suddenly so nervous. Almost as if reading her mind, Alucard spoke softly so only she and Seras could hear him. "It's a diversion, nothing more. They planted the bombs in advance, choosing government buildings and heavily populated areas to do maximum damage and to make it look like its an attack. While London burns and everyone is focused on trying to figure out if there are any more bombs, they will strike. Also, this much chaos will make it easier for them to slip through London without being spotted." He paused and then said even softer. "They will reach the mansion any minute now. We must prepare for their attack"

As if responding to to Alucard's words the room buckled and shook as a deafening roar blasted through the room. The men all stopped shouting and looked around in confusion. Then one man looked at his monitor and yelled. "Sir Integra, the west wing of the mansion has been breached. IT appears they used some sort of shoulder launched missiles to blow a hole in the west wing wall. Armed forces are entering the Mansion and spreading out."

Integra closed her eyes and said loudly for all to hear. "All men, ATTENTION!" All the men immediately stood and looked at her. She viewed them and spoke quickly. "I want all men at battle stations, sound the perimeter breach alarm. Have the Mansion go to code Red, I want all men armed and ready at defensive points throughout the mansion. Shoot all intruders on site. Monitor all cameras and I want updates of the intruders position and status every five minutes. MOVE!" The men were already flying into action before the orders were out of her mouth. Integra turned to Seras and Alucard and said. "Seras, I want you to go and secure the west wing. Alucard, you are to stay here and wait. I don't doubt for a moment that their strongest fighters are holding back, waiting for the weaker fighters to tire us out or distract us. They did that last time, and I will not fall for that trick twice." Seras nodded and turned around and strode off. A she passed him, Alucard said softly. "Be careful, Seras. We defeated them before, but remember that they this time they know our strengths. They know just how deadly we are. They're up to something, so watch yourself, and don't grow over confident. You're still a young vampire and far from invincible. Watch yourself."

Seras only grinned and disappeared from view.

********************

Seras was hiding in the shadows when she heard the running feet of the approaching soldiers. She drew her guns and readied herself. Seconds later they came running around the corner and into her view. Seconds later they were all dead. As soon as she saw them Seras opened fire, her guns blasting away, the bullets tearing the intruders apart like rag dolls. The soldiers tried fight back, firing away at her as if they could kill her. Seras didn't even move, unflinching as bullets rained down all around her. Even the few bullets that did hit her didn't do much damage. Seconds after they were all dead her wounds were healed.

Seras strode forward, walking through the carnage, wading through a small ocean of blood. As she smelled the sweet scent of blood and death, Seras crouched down and let her long tongue drag down on the floor, lapping up the blood. As Seras drank deeply in the blood of her foes, she felt her senses sharpen, her body grow stronger and her energy increasing. She would need that boost later in combat. When she had finished drinking she stood up and strode off quickly, her already heightened senses even sharper. She quickly located the rest of the invaders and speed of towards the nearest group.

Back in the command room the cameras were following Seras, Integra had ordered them to put her up on the main screen. There were hundreds of small screens showing the many hidden cameras, but the largest screen showed Seras as she fought her way through the intruders. All of the members of Hellsing knew just how strong and deadly the young female vampire was, but they were still dumbfound and stunned by her sheer strength and ferocity. The young girl blew her opponents apart without the slightest hesitation. Even after she ran out of bullets, she was just as deadly with her hands as she was with her guns.

But as he watched his former servant slaughtering the human intruders, Alucard felt himself growing apprehensive. _Somethings wrong. I can sense someone, a foe stronger than all the invading humans combined. And why are they not armed with silver rounds? Even though they sent in over a hundred soldiers, not one of them was equipped with anti-vampire weapons, and none of them were vampires. This army is comprised solely of weak humans. Who do I sense, what is this presence that I feel? _As these thoughts wondered through Alucard's mind, he looked at all the screens, looking for something out of place. Suddenly he saw a flash in one of the screens and then he saw the hallway was filled with dead Hellsing soldiers. He grabbed Integra and pointed to the screen. "We have a hidden intruder, and I doubt this one is human."

Integra yelled at one of the aids, and the hallway came up on the big screen. Soon they were all starring at the mutilated bodies of over a dozen Hellsing soldiers. Alucard spoke loudly, letting all hear his words. "They were all killed so fast they couldn't radio for help or notify us of the intruder. No human is capable of that speed. The intruder, or intruders, are vampires, and moving in between the cameras to avoid detection. The humans Seras are fighting are meant to occupy us or to try to kill as many Hellsing members as possible. But the real threat is the unseen invaders."

Integra turned and starred at him. She paused for a moment before saying finally. "Go, Alucard. Hunt them down, find them, and kill them. Show no mercy, and take no chances. Kill them as quickly as you can, and return to me when you are done." Alucard nodded, and as Alucard vanished, Integra whispered to herself. "Come back to me Alucard. I don't know what I would do with out you."

********************

Alucard raced through the Mansion, his senses alert for the slightest thing out of place. As he raced through the many rooms and hallways, he thought over everything he knew about Millennium and Iscariot, wondering what to expect from the newest threat. Soon thought, he became aware of a group of quickly moving beings. Ones that were moving fast, too fast to be humans. Smiling, he twisted and raced off towards them. He soon dove through a wall and slid into an empty hallway. But he paused, for he sensed that they were nearing and would soon come into view.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon two dozen men dressed in Nazi SS uniforms. Alucard instantly recognized them as vampires and members of Millennium. They all ran into the hall way and stopped when they saw him. They were all heavily armed and covered in blood. When they recognized him, the leader pointed at him and hissed. "Alucard! " He said with a heavy German accent. "It iz ze traitor ve ver warned about. YOU!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Alucard. "YOU KILLED ZE MAJOR! YOU KILLED OUR BROTHERZ! YOU DESTROYED MILLENNIUM! VE VILL KILL YOU!" And with that the lead vampire hissed and charged forward, drawing a bayonet in each hand. Many of the vampires yelled followed their leader, drawing their bayonets and charging towards Alucard with all the speed their undead bodies could manage.

Alucard only laughed at their futile attempts. Bayonets couldn't hurt him, and neither could these weak excuses for vampires. He raised his hands and charged forward, preparing to kill these foes without relying on his powers or guns. But as he met them head on and felt the bayonets slice into him, the ancient vampire roared in rage. The bayonets sliced through his flesh easily, the cuts and stab wounds burning as if they were bonfire. _TREACHEROUS SCUM! Those bayonets are made of SILVER and have been BLESSED SEVEN TIMES by a PRIEST! _Now Alucard began to see that these SS vampires were much more than they appeared. They had been sent to hunt down vampires. While he could still defeat them, if Seras had run into them, she could have been killed. Furious at them for this trickery, Alucard unleashed all his rage and furry, lashing out with all his might.

He slammed his fist through the heart of the nearest vampire. As the soldier died, Alucard grabbed his bayonets and attacked the nearest vampire. As he rammed the two blades into the soldiers chest, the man screamed at the top of his lunges and dropped to the ground, dead. While the wholly blades were painful to Alucard, they were deadly to the weaker vampires. He began slashes all around him, cutting his opponents apart as easily as Seras at taken the human intruders apart. Once their advantage was gone, the vampires near him were all dead soon. But as the last of them fell to the floor, dead, the remaining ones down the hall opened fire, shooting at him with blessed wholly silver bullets. But as the bullets slammed into him he summoned his powers and began to transform.

He closed his eyes and extended his powers, filling the hallway with his darkness. Seconds later he opened his eyes, letting his gaze settle on the Nazi vampires. The vampires were all wearing shocked and terrified looks as the gazed at the darkened hallway. Not that Alucard was surprised. When people or vampires saw the true darkness of Alucard's soul, a darkness that blacked out everything else, even sound sight and scent, they could not believe what they were experiencing. Alucard grinned and released himself, summoning his familiars, releasing his inner demons. He conjured several hounds, multi eyed creatures of darkness with massive fangs and insatiable hunger. He created them and released them, hurling them at the remaining screaming vampires. Seconds later the hounds slammed into them, devouring them and tearing them apart with their many teeth. The hounds made messy work of the Nazi Vampires.

When he summoned the hounds back to him, there was nothing left of his foes. He slowly turned and strode off towards the dungeon, _HIS_ dungeon. He could sense some one there, no, some _thing! _It was neither human nor vampire, but something else, something unique. And Alucard had no doubt that who ever they were, they were probably the leader, or the enemies most powerful fighter. Either way, they were a serious threat to Integra, and had to be eliminated, immediately.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hope the chapter went well. I'm trying to have a massive battle like in Hellsing manga, but I'm trying to make my own war and massive battle, instead of coppying Hellsing. Hope you like it so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alucard speed down the hall as fast as he could, heading towards his room in the depths of the Hellsing Mansion. Alucard didn't know who was there, but he could sense some one there, some one powerful, some one who wasn't human, not a regular one anyway. As he he approached his room, his thoughts were solely focused on the intruder in his room and defeating them. If only he had been paying attention to the rest of the Mansion, he would have realized the other threats and recognized the growing threat to Integra.

***********************

Integra was watching the monitoring screens with growing apprehension. The screens showed London, burning and smoldering, the smoke from the countless explosions and bombings blotting out the sky. Over the radio she could hear the non-stop yelling as men from all the government agencies trying to figure out what was going. The battle had started earlier that night with well over a hundred bombings taking place, all targeting government buildings or highly populated areas. Then the Mansion had been attacked. But as the Mansion had been breached, Hellsing began receiving reports of armed forces mobilizing and attacking key positions, military centers and key buildings all across London. But Integra didn't have time to worry about London. She could see intruders charging through the Mansion in small squads. Hellsing soldiers were fighting back, holding key defensive positions, but they were slowly being overwhelmed. And worse of all was the fact the there were entire squads of vampires, all dressed in Nazi SS uniforms, the last surviving members of Millennium.

The Nazi vampires were on a rampage, slaughtering any human defender they met. The only consolation was that there were only a few squads of them, and Alucard and Seras had already wiped out many of them. _Alucard and Seras. _Seras was racing throughout the Mansion, butchering every intruder she found, but she couldn't be everywhere at once, and the intruders had spread out and were too far apart for Seras to kill them all. And Alucard, Alucard was no where to be seen.

_Where the hell is that fool? What is he doing? How come he isn't anywhere on the screen? _Integra knew she shouldn't be worried, after all, the ancient vampire was practically invincible, but it worried her that he would suddenly disappear in the middle of battle. _That's not like him. He should be rampaging through the mansion, laughing and slaughtering everyone he can see. Instead he is no where to be seen. What's going on? Where are you, my Count?_

"INTRUDERS ON LEVER 2! INTRUDERS ON LEVEL 2!" Integra turned to the man and rushed to his side. She stared at his monitor and paled at what she saw. Squads of intruders had flooded the second floor and were over whelming the defenders. Integra began to sweat when she realized where they were. The intrudes were only minutes away from the Control Room, and Hellsing was running out of defenders to stop the invading soldiers. Integra made up her mind and went to the wall and began removing weapons from the wall and strapping them to her body. When she was armed she turned back and viewed he men. All of them were starring at her, nervous, but at the same time ready and determind to do what ever she ordered, even if it cost them their lives. She swore to herself then and there that she would do everything in her power to make sure it didn't come to that.

She pointed to 10 of the soldiers by the door and said. "You 10, come with me. We will go to stairwell B3 and hold them off. Seal the door behind us and arm your selves. The rest of you are to remain here and coordinate the Mansions defense. Establish contact with any Agency you can and tell them of our plight. Also, get the Mansions loudspeakers back online and use them to help direct Seras to where the nearest intruders are to her. Use the battle incriptions so the enemy don't understand what your saying." Integra paused and then said loudly. "And above all else, find Alucrad! As soon as you locate him, contact me! Now MOVE!" The men nodded and the Captain began barking orders to the men.

Integra turned and strode out of the room, the soldiers she had pointed to falling in behind her. As she strode down the hall she hear the steal door boom shut behind them. Less than a minute later the reached the stairs leading down to the second floor and prepared themselves. As Integra drew her sword and a handgun, she wondered if she would ever see Alucard ever again.

*************************

Alucard opened his door and leaped down the stairs and landed on the floor. He looked at the end of the dungeon and saw someone standing there, cloaked in shadows. The man stood still and silent as Alucard approached. Alucard stopped a few feet from the man and examined him. The man was tall and pale, his body cloaked in jet black clothes. His hands were covered in black gloves. His hair was long and black as well. His face on the other hand was pale, and his eyes were were pure white and hidden beneath black bangs from his hair. Alucard's eyes widened when he realized the man was blind. The man didn't move or speak as Alucard stopped and stood before him, he merely stared at the ancient vampire with his sightless eyes.

Finally the man spoke, his deep voice rumbling and filling the silent chamber. "Greetings, Alucard, or should I say, Count Dracula." Alucard raised an eyebrow at the use of the name he once used almost 600 years ago. He paused and then asked the only questions he thought were important. "So, who are you, I wonder? Some priest or other worthless human who hides behind his religion like a shield, or are you a vampire? Some weak and pitiful youngling who allied with the humans because I wiped out all your comrades? Well, which is it?"

The man smiled and laughed deeply, his mouth opening and revealing a no fangs. _So he's human._ The dungeon echoed and shook with his rumbling laughter. Finally he spoke once more. "I am called Jax, and I am neither one of those, I am afraid. I see you do not recognized me. Not that I am surprised, it has been over 300 years since you last saw me, Vladimir the Impaler Prince. It is no wonder that you have forgotten me, but I have never forgotten you. Nor could I. After all, was it not you who put out my eyes. It was your demonic grin and hate filled eyes that were the last things I ever saw, all those centuries ago."

Now Alucard wasn't an easy being to shock or stun. But the mans declaration left him speechless. _This man has been alive for over 300 years? A MAN? HOW? _The thought was shocking. It had been an eternity since Alucard had met another ancient being, some one who was from the days of old when Vampires were strong and plentiful, and humans warriors just as strong roamed the land, hunting down and killing the vampires. It had been a time of war and chaos, of open battles and massive batles. To ALucard it had been the best days of his life, his old life that is. Alucard had come to believe that he was the last of the ancient bloodlines, yet this man claimed that he to was from the days of old, which meant he was probably from a ancient family of warriors and vampire hunters, true vampire hunters, not the weak gun toting humans of today. The thought both shocked and pleased him. _It has been centuries since I have had a true vampire battle. A battle where my foe knew all of my powers and could anticipate my every move. This could be fun._

Alucard grinned and smiled. "Well this is a surprise. This is going to be fun." And without any further comment he drew his guns and opened fire, blasting away at Jax, but Jax didn't even move. The bullets hit him in the chest and Alucard grinned viciously as the air filled with blood, and he laughed as Jax fell to the ground, his chest torn apart and bleeding freely. But only seconds later Jax sat up and slowly rose to his feet.

"I see. So you can regenerate your wounds. That explains how you lived so long, you can regenerate you wounds and even your very age. Very impressive. Good, Good! This will make the fight last longer! This will be FUN!" Alucard was laughing at the top of his lungs now, delighted to have a real fight on his hands. The dungeon shook with his thunderous demonic laughter. The whole time Jax merely stood still and focused on Alucard. Eventually he reached behind him and drew a curved sword from it's sheath on his back.

Finally he spoke and said. "Prepare yourself, vampire. It is time for you to return to the pits of hell from whence you came. For 300 years I have lived in secret in the hidden monestaries in the eastern mountains of Europe. I was content to live out my long life in solitude, unable to seek out my revenge. But when agents of _Iscarion Remenants _aproached me and offered me a chance to extract my revenge on you, I was oh so eager to help them. And now you are blind to the true threat, and when I die, I will die knowing I have hurt you more deeply than even death could." And with that he bolted forwards and was upon Alucard in seconds. With a contemptuous laugh, Alucard dodged the sword with ease. But as he landed, Jax spun around with blinding speed and lashed the sword across Alucard's face and with a spin of his wrist he slashed his sword across Alucards chest. The cuts had only grazed him yet they burned as if they were on fire.

Jax slowly rose and turned to Alucard, who was starring at the sword intently. Alucard felt the wounds burning away at his flesh, and no blood poured from the wounds. _What is that sword? _He wondered to himself. _Even holly blades made from silver don't do this to me. That fool of a priest Alexander, even his bayonets didn't do this to me. What has he done to that sword? _

"I see you are confused at my sword. Yes, I can sense your confusion. My sword was crafted 400 years ago, made specifically for killing vampires. It was forged by the hands of an Arch Bishop, made from the silver melted down from the crucifix and blessed seven times in Holly Water by a former Pope. Over the centuries it has been blessed again and again, and n ow it is the ultimate sword to kill vampires!" And with that he dashed forward and was upon Alucard, slashing his sword all around him with blinding speed, even to Alucard. The vampire hissed and dodged and danced all around, trying his best to avoid the stinging blade. But even with his startling speed he aqquired several wounds.

Alucard had his guns ready and continued to blast away at Jax, doing as much damage as possible, just as Jax slashed and hacked away at Alucard. But no matter what damage the two warriors dealt to each other, they healed only moments later. Alucard soon came to realize that while the sword burned his flesh, it could never kill him. ANd while Jax was a skilled swordmans and a formidable fighter, especially for a blind human. But even though he was Vampire Hunter Lord, he was no match for Alucard, and Alucard wasn't even using his powers. _So what did he mean?_ _"You are blind to the true threat" and "Hurt me more deeply than death could"? Somethings not right here!_

Alucard starred at Jax and realized something was wrong. He didn't know why, but Alucard could sense that something terrible was about to happen. Finally he risked it and focused not on the battle but on the entire Mansion. As he did so, he instantly realized what had happened. The Mansion was over run with intruders. Seras had been fighting as hard as she could and there were still dozens of them left. But what was most desturbing was that a massive squad was rushing up the stairs to the third floor. And at the top, there was _INTEGRA! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!? _Then Alucard looked back at Jax and instantly knew what had happened. He had been tricked. Jax had been trying to kill him, but he had also been a diversion. _Integra is in danger. Integra is in danger! INTEGRA IS IN DANGER! _The thought echoed through his mind over and over again. He looked at Jax and suddenly realized he had no time to fool around with this vampire hunter, even if he was a Vampire Hunter Lord form the days of old and a once in a lifetime fight, he was not important. Only Integra was important. With that in mind he summoned his powers and prepared for an all out war assault.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry the chapter was so short. I want to end the battle in the next chapter, so I used this chapter to set the stage for the battles climax. Oh, and don't worry, I have several major plot twists in mind. Finally, there will be 2 more chapters after the next one. After that, I plan to write a second series. I let you know in the last chapter, he he he, don't want to ruin the surprise:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings readers. This chapter is the climax of _this_ battle. I decided to try to finish up the battle in one chapter, so sorry if it seems rushed. I wasn't sure how to end it and kind of just wrote what seemed right.**

_This is not good. _Integra thought to herself as she impaled a man with her sword. When the mansion had been invaded and the intruders had reached the second level Integra had taken a small group of her guards and had met the intruders head on. They had originally planned to hold the stairs leading from the second to the third floor. But the sheer amount of intruders had forced them back, away from the stairs. Now a half hour later they were trapped in one of the main corridors. The end of the corridor was sealed off by a wall of rubble. The explosions that the intruders had used to breach the mansion wall had caused the hallways ceiling to collapse, sealing off the end of the corridor. Now Integra and her guards were trapped at the end of the hallway, caught between a wall and her enemies.

Integra spun around and brought her saber down across the neck of the nearest intruder with all her strength. The blade flashed through the air in in a silver blur. Moments later the blade sliced through the neck of the unsuspecting foe and his head was sent sailing through the air. The headless body slowly fell backwards onto the floor. But as the body fell, another invader took it's place. The man roared and lunged forward with a wicked bayonet in his hand, slashing it all around her. Integra parried and dodged, trying to avoid the countless blows raining down all around her. She tried to fight back, but there were now over a dozen men near her, all trying to slice her apart. The only reason she was still alive was because the hallway was so narrow. As it was, she was still dueling the three men in the front, all of whom were armed with bayonets and set on ending her life. Integra stepped back again and felt her foot touch a corpse. Smiling as an idea occurred to her, Integra stepped back and tripped on a corpse. As she fell, she cried out in mock shock, although it was all she could do not to laugh and smile.

The men saw her fall and as one they roared in triumph, and they lunged forward to skewer her. As the men lunged at her, Integra smiled and laughed. The men were so focused on killing her they were completely blind to the greater threat behind Integra. As Integra landed on the ground the the guards who were stationed behind Integra opened fire, blasting away at the men who had dared to raise their hands against Integra. Integra held he breath as a hurricane of bullets sailed over her and slammed into the bodies of the intruders. After only a few seconds not single enemy was left standing.

Integra slowly rose to her feet and nodded to her men, suddenly glad she had ordered all her guards to practice their marksmanship for an hour every after noon. _I hope that's the last of them for now. _She thought to herself, already exhausted from the non-stop fighting. But as if reacting to her thoughts, another squad of men came charging around the corner, guns held high and battle cried on their lips. Integra dove for cover and drew her pistol. As the hallway erupted into gunfire one more, Integra's thought of Alucard. _Where _are _you Alucard? Please, please be safe. This attack was better organized than we ever thought. They came armed and ready for battle, they knew exactly how to breach the mansion. They even knew the lay out of the building. What if they sent some one to kill Alucard? Could they? Do they have anyone strong enough to do that?_

As these thoughts raced through her head, Integra wondered if she would ever see Alucard ever again.

***********************

Alucard glared at Jax in rage. At first Alucard had been delighted to learn that this man was a 300 year old human, a vampire hunter from the days of old when humans had powers and used them to hunt vampires and fight them in all out wars. But only moments ago, Alucard had realized a shocking truth. Integra was in danger. He could clearly sense her now, trapped and surrounded by enemies. He could sense her calling him, unsure if he was alive or dead. He could sense her fear and pain. The ancient vampire knew now why Jax had challenged him. It wasn't to kill him, no, it was to distract him while all the intruders tried to assassinate Integra. And thanks to Alucard's negligence, they might actually succeed. There was only one thing he could do. Kill Jax right away and get to Integra's side as soon as possible.

Alucard closed his eyes and reached for his powers, ready to summon his familiars and tear this human apart. But as Alucard extended his senses and reached for his powers, he opened his eyes and realized a terrible truth. He couldn't access his powers! Jax smiled and laughed cruelly. "So, how does it feel, vampire? How does it feel to not be able to use your terrible powers? How does it feel to be no more than a simple undead beast who can only heal his wounds, and nothing more?" Jax laughed again, his sightless eyes gazing back at Alucard. _How is this even _possible_? How did he do it? I know I still have my powers, I can feel them. Then how did he block it? _But then Alucard looked closer at the sword and saw that it had writing on it. _Of course. _He thought to himself bitterly. _It was been blessed and purified countless time and made from holly silver. It probably has also been made to prevent a vampire from using it's powers._

As if reading his mind, Jax smiled and said. "Yes, you have figured it out. My sword is very special. Not only does it burn undead flesh, it can also help prevent you from using your demonic powers. Every cut from my sword makes it harder and harder for monsters and the undead to use their powers. And it will continue to block your powers as long as I'm alive. So even if you run away to save your lady right now, you will still be weak and useless to her. The only way to get your powers back is to kill me. But right now, that's impossible. After all the times I cut you, well, now you can't use your powers at all. Now, lets see just how many cuts from this sword it takes to stop your healing powers. Once those are gone, I'll have no trouble killing you." And with that he was gone, appearing behind Alucard. He swung his sword down at the vampire, and Alucard grinned and ducked out of the way. But as he ducked out of the way, he felt the sword slice his shoulder open.

Alucard clenched his fist and jumped back, starring at Jax in growing irritation. Not only was that accursed sword if his preventing Alucard from moving at his full speed. _This is not good. At this rate Integra will die, so will I. I need to kill and take back my powers to save Integra. _But as the two of them battled on and on, Alucard became desperate. Every minute he spent fighting Jax was a minute longer that Integra was in danger. And in his desperation, Alucard came up with a desperate plan, one that would either give him victory, or cost him his life.

Alucard roared in rage and charged forward at Jax. As he neared Jax, the blind man smiled and jumped sideways and lunged forward, thrusting his sword through Alucard's stomach. The blind man grinned and laughed, unable to believe that he had actually won. But then he heard something, something that stripped him of his elation, leaving him with only fear. Alucard was laughing softly, his wheezing chuckles sounding like a dying's man last breath. Alucard grabbed the sword with one hand and gripped it tightly. Then, with the last of his strength, he spun and slammed his fist into Jax's chest. He drove his fist through Jax's ribcage and opened his hand. Alucard thrust his fingers forward and gripped Jax's heart. Grinning wickedly, he roared and ripped the man's heart right out of his chest.

Jax dropped to his knees, his hand holding the whole in his chest. Alucard saw his body trying to regenerate the wound, but even with his powers of regeneration, Jax was doomed. He only had a minute or two to live, and Jax knew it. His sightless eyes glazed over, his face shocked. As the ancient man drew his last few breaths, he whispered. "You let me stab you with my sword in order to get me close enough to rip out my heart. What a foolish thing to do. If you had missed, you would have died. Even if you hadn't, my sword could have stripped you of your powers forever. Why would you, Dracula the Demon Count, risk everything just to beat me, a dying and blind vampire hunter?" Jax coughed, and blood trickled out of his mouth and and down his chin.

He looked up at Alucard and smiled and said softly. "I see. You didn't care if it stripped you of your powers. At that mattered to you was finishing the fight as soon as possible to save Integra." Jax laughed lightly, causing him to cough up even more blood. "So, even you Count Dracula, the Impaler Prince, the Demon Count, even you have been tamed. You have fallen in love with the Sir Integra Hellsing, the greatest vampire exterminator this world has ever seen." Jax's eyes began to close, and he slumped forward onto the ground. As the ancient man drew his last breath, he smiled once more and whispered. "Go to your woman, save her life, and protect her with everything you have. Take it from me, living forever can be a lonely thing." And with that Jax closed his sightless eyes and died, happy to finally leave this world of darkness that he had lived in for longer than he could remember.

Alucard starred at the dead man with disgust. "Unlike _you, _Jax, I will protect the one I love!" And with that Alucard summoned his powers and was off, racing to Integra's side. But even as he speed off to rescue her, he feared it was already too late. _Please, please be safe, Integra. You and Seras are all I have left._

******************

Integra stood up and fired, picking off yet another enemy with a shot to the head. The gun clicked empty, and Integra swore and dove back down, drawing her saber. She was panting heavily, and her left arm was numb and bleeding from a gunshot wound. Integra glanced around and viewed her four remaining guards. All four of them were bleeding from various wounds and exhausted, but they kept fighting, leaping up and firing at any enemy foolish enough to try and storm the hallway. That was the one good thing about the ceiling collapsing. It is true that it had sealed off the end of the hallway, trapping Integra and her guards. However, it also provided them with plenty of cover. _Still, we are running out of ammo, and they just keep coming. Once they figure we are out of ammo, tthey will storm this hallway and kill us all. Where is Seras? WHERE IS ALUCARD?_

One of her men yelled out in dismay. Integra looked over her shoulder and winced. A bunch of new soldiers were standing calmly at the end of the hall, and Integra could clearly see their SS Nazi outfits. _Bloody Hell! Vampires! Now? We're tired an low on ammo. This isn't good. _As One the vampires rushed down the hallway with blinding speed, closing the gap in seconds. Making her decision, Integra rose and yelled. "Hold your ground! KILL THEM ALL!" Her remaining guards yelled in unison and stood, opening fire and filling the hallways with a hail of bullets.

The vampires dodged all about, but even they were not fast enough to avoid all the bullets in the confined hallway. One vampire was struck in the head and dropped to the floor, dead. Two more leaped over his body and took another salvo in the chest. Both of them were dead before they hit ground. The lead vampire reached for his rifle, but before he could fire back a bullet struck him in the knee. As he fell his body was riddled with bullets. Another one at the back screamed and dropped, shortly followed by another, and then a third. But just when Integra thought they would be able to kill all the vampires with their guns, one of her guards ran out of ammo. Seconds later two more ran out as well. The last guard dropped to his knee, paused and aimed carefully. He closed one eye and aimed, opening fire. The salvo flew through the air and down the hallway. The vampires in the front dodged out of the way, but the three vampires in the rear never saw it coming and all three of them were riddled with silver bullets. As one the three vampires dropped to the ground dead.

The four men drew their bayonets and whispered prayers, preparing themselves for death. Integra drew her breath and prepared, counting the remaining foes. Even with her guards killing off a bunch of them, there were almost 20 of them left. Integra exhaled and said softly. "I'm sorry I lead to this, men. My only regret is that you have to die here and now. I am sorry." But to her surprise the men looked at each other and smiled. The captain grinned and said."Integra, it is has been a privilege to fight and serve under you, and it is an honor to die for you. We have no regrets." And then with a roar he drew his saber and yelled. "TAKE AS MANY OF THEM WITH YOU AS YOU CAN!" And with that the four guards charged forward and ran towards the vampires, determined to kill as many vampires as possible. Integra smiled and charged after them. Less then a second later the two sides met with drawn blades.

As Integra fought, she watched as her guards dies one at a time. Her soldiers were skilled fighters and veteran soldiers, but against SS vampires, even they were no match. Soon it was only Integra and the captain, side by side. Both were panting heavily. The vampires rushed them once more, but as they did the captain dropped his sword and grabbed Integra, hurling her through the air. As Integra sailed through the air, she saw the captain smile and pull something out of his jacket. Seconds later the hallway exploded, and Integra screamed as she felt shrapnel tear into her body. She landed on a pile of rubble and screamed as she felt something pierce her shoulder. Integra grimacing when she felt the her weight slowly drive the shrapnel embedded in her back deeper into her body.

Integra slowly sat up and rose onto her knees and looked around, grimacing in pain the whole time. The hallway was filled with smoke and bodies, and her vision was a little hazy. _The captain must have set off a grenade. _But before Integra could think of anything else, a dozen or so vampires slowly stood to their feet. As one they turned to Integra and and slowly began striding towards her, staggering and bleeding, but grinning all the same. And why not? They were only feet from their target, the hated Integra. The exterminator of their kind, the slayer of their brethren and the one responsible for the destruction of their organization. They didn't care if they died or dropped dead afterward. All they wanted was to tear her apart.

As they neared they raised their blades and grinned in triumph, Integra tried to stand up and fell back down with a cry in pain. She looked down at her legs, her vision blurry. Her legs were torn and shredded with shrapnel. She tried to to raise her arms and realize she couldn't even feel her left arm. She looked blearily at her left shoulder and saw that she hadn't been shot once, but three times there. Integra looked at her right shoulder which was throbbing and saw a piece of scrap metal sticking out of her shoulder. Integra slowly looked up at the approaching vampires, who were only feet away now.

The vampires all yelled something in German and prepared to strike. As they crouched and readied to leap at her, time seemed to slow down for Integra. She closed her eyes and memories of her life appeared to her. When she first met Alucard in the dungeon, back when she was a little girl. Meeting the Queen of England and swearing to serve England as the leader of Hellsing. Leading Hellsing in countless battles and skirmishes. And then, more recent memories began surfacing. Falling in love with Alucard, making love to him for the first time. She smiled as she remembered waking up in his arms. As she fell forward onto the ground, she thought sluggishly. _I wish I could have sen him one last time. _

But as she lay there, bleeding waiting to die, she vaguely heard screaming and yelling, and what sounded like roaring. She could hear the vampires screaming and fighting, but after a few moments there was only silence. Then, she felt hands gently lifting her up off the ground. A warm voice whispered her name. "Integra."

**************************

Alucard ran into the hall way and took in everything in one glance. The floor was littered with corpses, quite a few of them vampires, and the walls covered in blood and bullet holes. At the end of the hall a few heavily wounded SS vampires were staggering towards a hunched over figure, their blades raised high. A moment later he realized that the hunched over figure was _Integra! _Roaring in rage he stepped forward and was suddenly behind the vampires. With a flurry of punches and chops he beheaded all six of them. The fight, if you could call it that, lasted only a few seconds. Alucard stepped forward and knelled next to Integra his hand shaking at the sight of her.

_She's in terrible shape. _Was his first thought, but truth be told that was an understatement. Her legs were shredded and covered in shrapnel. She had been shot three times in the left shoulder alone, and there were several other gun shot wounds on her body as well. A scape piece of metal was sticking out of her right shoulder, and she was coughing blood. Alucard felt as if he was about to shatter into a thousand pieces. Alucard knew that no matter how much he wanted Integra to live, how much he _NEEDED_ Integra to live, that she was dying. She had only minutes to live. "Integra." He whispered to her softly, placing her head in his lap.

Integra opened her eyes and gazed up at him weakly. She smiled up at him and coughed up more blood. "Alucard?" She whispered weakly. "Is that really you, or am I imagining it." Alucard smiled and said reassuringly. "No, your not imagining it. It's me, I'm really hear." As he spoke, his mind raced, trying to think of something, _anything, _anything at all that would save her. As the options flickered in his mind, he came to realize there was only one way to save her. _But she would never accept that! She would rather die. _But as Alucard thought about what to say, he examined Integra with his powers, inspecting her body for wounds. But as he did so, he discovered something that left him speechless. _What, no, NO, that's, THAT IMPOSSIBLE! It can't be! But, she, she really IS!_

Alucard starred at Integra in shock and finally spoke. "Integra, your, you hurt pretty bad. I'm afraid that your dying. Even if I got you to a hospital right away, there would be nothing, nothing they could do." Integra only smiled sadly and said softly to him. "I already knew that Alucard, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened. I should have remained in the control room and let the soldiers fight them off."

Alucard smiled weakly. "Like you would have ever done that. Listen, Integra, there is still a way. There is still a way for you to live on. Give the word, and I will gladly save your life." Integra opened her eyes and glared at him sharply, her eyes narrowed and retaining some of their old determination. "Alucard, I appreciate the offer, but I am not going to turn into a vampire." Alucard spoke quickly, saying anything that came to mind. Trying to do anything that would convince her. "But Integra, think about it. You would be able to live with me, forever, be able to live a long and happy life. You could do things you could never do before. You, your, if you accept my offer your child wouldn't have to die!" Integra gasped and looked up at him in shock. "What?" She asked. "What did you say?" Alucard, sensing his chance, spoke rapidly.

"Integra, your pregnant. Judging from the size of the baby it is several months old. If you accept my offer the child will live. And seeing as I'm the father, becoming a vampire won't affect or alter the child." Integra closed her eyes and smiled. "I see, I was afraid of this. I have suspected as much for some time, but wasn't certain. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to until I was certain." Integra opened her eyes and smiled. "So I'm pregnant. You the father obviously, but to think that we have a child, even if it not yet born." As she spoke, Alucard could see the moral dallema raging inside of her.

On one hand she wanted to stand true to her morals and and die. But on the other hand, she didn't want to let her baby die, even if it wasn't born yet. Or rather, that's what Integra wanted herself to think. But Alucard knew that over the last year, as Integra had finally admitted her feelings and allowed herself to fall in love with him, she had thought about becoming a vampire on more than one occasion. Alucard knew that the thought of letting him turn her was no longer repugnant like it used to be.

"Please Integra, please accept. You have no other way. You must accept or both you and the child will die." Alucard said softly. Integra closed he eyes and sighed. "You bloody fool. You know as well as I do what will happen if I accept your offer. What could happen to us, all of us. You and Seras are only tolerated because of my protection. If you turn me, I won't be able to protect you any more. The Convention could order your death. You know this, and you still offer to turn me?"

Alucard growled softly, flashing his fangs. " I am well aware of what the Convention is capable and what they could do. But you know as well as I do that I don't need protection, and neither does Seras. But I think the Convention will also realize that if they do anything, _anything_ at all to harm you o the child in any way, I will personally hunt them sown and slaughter them one by one. I am not afraid to die, my love. I am afraid that _you _will die. And soon will if you don't accept my offer, you and our baby." Alucard paused and took a deep breath. "I make my offer again. Become a vampire, _and, _become my Bride." _There, I said it. I asked her what I have been wanting to ask her for a long time. _

Integra looked at him and smiled mischievously. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." She closed her eyes again and coughed more blood. She remained silent, thinking to herself, thinking about this offer and everything it meant. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Alucard, she slowly nodded her head, and said weakly. "I accept your offer. Alucard, make me a vampire, and then, make me your Bride." The words were hardly out of her mouth before Alucard lifted her up and lowered her down so that she was siting in his lap, leaning against him. He pulled back her hair and opened his mouth. After only the slightest of hesitation, he bit down and sank his teeth into Integra's neck. Her blood filled his mouth, and to Alucard, it was sweeter and more delicious than anything he had ever tasted.

Integra winced as she felt Alucard's teeth sink into her neck, but the pain quickly subsided. Soon a pleasant sensation slowly overcame the pounding in her head. It started where Alucard bit her, but slowly, ever so slowly, a warm sensation extended down her body, numbing the pain and agony she had been experiencing a moment ago. Soon her entire body was numb and warm, but her body still felt heavy and she was more exhausted than she had ever felt in her entire life. Then she heard Alucard whisper into her ear. "Your body is already changing, and your body is slowly healing. But it isn't enough. You need to change faster, heal quicker. Integra, please, bite my neck and drink my blood. In doing so, you will change and heal at a much greater pace. Also, by drinking my blood you will become my equal and will never be my assistant like Seras. Now, pierce my neck and drink my blood."

Integra opened her mouth and slowly leaned forward. As her mouth neared his neck, she could feel that her teeth were different somehow. And as she prepared to bite, she suddenly felt a hunger come over her, a ravenous thirst. Suddenly she couldn't help it and bit down, sinking her teeth into the neck of the man she loved. As her teeth pierced his flesh, blood filled her mouth and she swallowed. She expected the blood to be bitter and thick, almost disgusting. Yet when she tasted it, it was none of those things. No, his blood was delicious and sweet, and refreshing and it quenched her hunger and thirst almost immediately. She continued to drink, and as she did she realized the more she drank, the better and more energized she felt. Finally she managed to stop herself and pulled back. As she did her body tingled and burned yet at the same time it felt cool and wonderful. Integra closed her eyes and leaned against Alucard's chest, unable to do anything else as her body rapidly changed.

Alucard wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly into her ear. "Don't worry, my love. Soon, very soon it will be over. Your body is just confused and unable to understand the changes taking place. Just rest, and it will soon be over." True to his words, only minutes later her body returned to normal. Only now she was no longer tired or wounded. She stood and looked down at her body in wonder. All the wounds were gone and not a single scar or bruise remained. She clenched her hands and rotated her shoulders, stunned that they weren't sore from being shot and impaled. She tested her legs and found them strong and free of pain from all the shrapnel. She turned and looked back at Alucard who was grinning. "I see you are stunned at your rapid recovery, Integra. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Integra shook her head slowly, trying to comprehend what she had just done. _I, I accepted his offer. I, I am a _vampire _now. How, how could I have done such a thing? _But as she wondered at her choice, she felt something in her stomach stir. Integra looked down and placed a hand in her belly. For some reason, Integra could sense her baby now. She could fell it, feel it was there and alive, and she could vaguely feel it's feeling, as if her child could sense her dismay and wanted to reassure her. Integra looked up at Alucard and squared her shoulders, drawing on her determination. She had made her choice, and she would live with it.

Integra looked at Alucard and asked. "How goes the battle?" Alucard closed his eyes and extended his senses to the entire Mansion. He quickly took stock of the battle and smiled. He opened his eyes and said proudly. "All the Intruders are dead. Seras killed the last squad a moment ago and is now rushing towards us even as we speak." Integra nodded slowly. "And my men, Alucard? How many are left?" Alucard shook his head. "Do not worry. The command room was never breached, though the intruders cut off the power so they wee unable to see your plight and come to your aid. As for the soldiers you sent to fight off the intruders, many of them are wounded or injured in some way, but for the most part many of them are alive. The intruders were here to kill you, me and Seras. They didn't care about the Hellsing staff or guards."

Integra nodded, glad that so many of her people had survived. A moment later she could hear running feet and she turned to the hall and saw Seras come running around the corner. A second later she was beside them. "Sorry I'm later, Integra. I was busy up until a moment ago. I-BLOODY HELL!" Seras yelled as she starred at Integra. Seras looked at Integra carefully. "You, Integra, your, your not human any more! You are a Vampire now!" Seras looked from Integra to Alucard. "What the hell did I miss?" Alucard grinned and placed an arm around Integra and pulled her next to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "The intruders nearly killed her. I found her about to die and offered to turn her into a vampire. It was the only way to save their lives, so she accepted the offer. Simple as that."

Seras looked at Integra intently. "Their?" She asked confused. Integra rested her head on Alucard's shoulder and placed a hand on her stomach, sensing her child once more. Integra looked at Seras and said calmly. "Seras, I'm pregnant with Alucard's child." Seras looked stunned and all she could manage to think of to say was. "Oh, congratulations." Seras looked at the two of them, from Integra who looked uncertain but determined, to Alucard who was grinning like a fool, not a care in the world. "So, what now? The intruders are all dead, and the remaining men are all securing the mansion. I checked in with the command room and discovered that the Convention has organized London's defense and it looks like the last of the enemy are being rounded up as we speak. Also, the Queen learned of our plight and has dispatched 200 men to come secure the mansion. They will be here in a few minutes. What are your orders, Sir?"

Integra looked at Seras and spoke calmly. "Go to the command room. Tell them I am alive and well, but have retired due to injuries sustained in battle. Alucard and I will go to my room, where we will await your arrival. Once you have sorted things out with the captain, meet us there. There is still one last thing I wish to do tonight." Seras nodded and raced off, but as she turned around the corner, she paused as she heard Alucard's voice in her head. She listened to him and smiled at what he was asking her to do. _Integra will LOVE this!_

Integra turned to Alucard and said. "You asked me to become your bride. What exactly does that mean to vampires." Alucard stopped grinning and spoke solemnly. "To become my Bride is to be married in vampire fashion. It is very similar to human marriages, but there are some differences. When two vampires marry, they drink each others blood and speak and ancient oath that bind's them together for all eternity. Once bound, we will always be able to sense each other and talk to each other no matter how far apart we are. But I must warn you that vampires marry for life. Once bound, there is no way to break that oath. So I ask you again, will you become my Bride?"

Integra nodded and smiled. "Of course I will. Let us go to my room and prepare. We will perform the right when Seras arrives." And with that the two of them strode of to Integra's room, hand in hand. As the two of them walked through the battle ridden halls, Integra thought about everything that had happened over the recent events and shook her head in amazement. _Hopefully after this we will have a more peaceful life, but some how I doubt that. _They soon reached Integra's room and they entered. Integra went to her chamber and changed into her finest dress. Even though the only people who would be there would be Alucard and Seras, Integra still felt like she should dress properly.

********************

Later that night Seras arrived and found Integra standing beside Alucard. She had changed into a beautiful dress, and Alucard was now wearing his usual clothes, but he some how seemed more proper and dignified. As soon as she shut the door the two of them turned to her and smiled. "Ah, Seras, would you be so kind as to bear witness to this right?" Alucard asked with a small smile. Seras nodded and walked forward and stood near them, still unable to believe what was happening.

Alucard turned to Integra and asked. "Integra are you ready?" Integra nodded and strode forward. _I __still can't believe is a vampire now. And I can't believe they are going to get married, especially in vampire fashion. _Seras thought as she watched the two of them. Seras stood by and quietly watched as the two of them said the ancient vows and oaths from the days of old. Soon the ritual was complete and the two of them bared their teeth and bit each other at the same time. As they drank each others blood and completed the ritual the candles in the room flickered and went out, plunging the room into darkness.

But as the room went dark, Integra and Alucard were suddenly surrounded and a red haze, and the two of them were bathed in a blood red light. The red mist swirled around them faster and faster until the two of them seemed to be made of smoke. As the two of them shimmered and swirled, the room seemed as if it was filled with ice and fire at the same time, then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the mist was gone and the room was plunged back into darkness. The candles relight and filled the room with their soft glow. As the room was filled with light she saw Integra and Alucard kissing passionately, their necks already healed. They broke their kiss and Alucard looked at Seras. "Did you get them?" He asked. Seras nodded and smiled. "I had to pull a few stings, but I managed, though just barely."

Integra looked from one to the other. "What are you two talking about?" Seras only smiled and handed Alucard a small black box. Integra starred at it, wondering what was going on. Alucard turned to her with a smile and opened the box, revealing two carefully crafted diamond rings. Integra caught her breath at the sight of them. _They are beautiful. _Integra looked at Alucard, stunned at his thoughtfulness. "You, you got us wedding rings? Is that normal for vampires?" She asked. Alucard grinned and shook his head. "Actually, vampires don't wear rings when they marry. That way their enemies will never know if they are bonded to each other. However, seeing as how you just turned, and how you always maintain your self in a proper manner, I thought you would prefer to have rings."

Integra smiled and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, my husband." She felt a thrill as she uttered the last word. They embraced again, and as Alucard wrapped his arms around her shoulder and held her against him, she felt content and completely safe. All her thoughts of dealing with the Convention, her fear at it being discovered that she was now a vampire and everything else disappeared. All that mattered to her was that Alucard and her were safe, and so was their child. Alucard had been right. He would protect their child no matter what. As long as he was beside her, Integra had nothing to fear.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Since it was the end of the battle I tried to write it long and not rush it. As of now, I am facing a difficult decision, and I would like your advise. I am already writing the next chapter, but after that I do not intend to end the story their. I still have many things in mind. However, do you think I should continue the story, or, should I write a sequel series. Well, what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

The Royal Palace soon came into view, and Integra felt her heart rate increase despite her resolve not to get nervous. It wasn't that she was afraid, she had faced elite vampire warriors in single combat without so much as battering an eyelash. But this was different. Integra had never been much of a politician, due to the fact that her position had been guaranteed by birth right and blood. Well, that and she just tended to hammer her foes into submission. But now things were different. As the head of Hellsing, she had sworn to hunt down and kill all undead monsters that infested the world. But through a bizarre twist of fate, she had fallen in love with one of the things she had sworn to destroy. _No, _she thought. _Alucard is not a thing. He is a person. Maybe an ancient, slightly demented and sometimes sadistic person, but a person none the less. _And not only had she fallen in love with him, she had allowed him to impregnate her. And then, only last week, she had been fatally wounded in battle, and had allowed him to bite her and make her his bride, turning her into a vampire.

Integra looked down at her hand and saw the diamond ring she now wore there on her wedding finger. When Alucard had turned her, he had asked her to become his bride, and Integra had agreed. Hell, she was already in love with the old fool, and carrying his child, getting married had only made sense. But now that she was a vampire, she new that becoming his bride was a eternal commitment. When vampires marry, they do so for life, or until one dies. Alucard had told her this, but she had agreed anyway. She had come to love Alucard with all her heart, and the thought of him always being by her side was reassuring. Now they were were married in vampire fashion, having drank each others blood and swore by the blood they now shared that they would remain together in this world for the rest of their lives. Their had been no need for rings, but Alucard, in a rare moment of clarity and understanding, had gotten them rings anyway, allowing Integra to hold onto some of the traditions she had been raised with.

No one at Hellsing knew that Integra had become a vampire, fore she had hidden that from them, she even took off the ring in public. When she returned to the Mansion tonight, she would tell them then. She had wanted to tell them, but she was afraid it would have leaked to the Convention before she could tell them her self. When the Convention of 12 found out she was now a vampire, in love with Alucard and pregnant with his child, they would most likely take extreme and drastic action, possibly even trying to have her, Alucard and even Seras all killed. That is why she had to be there, personally, when the Convention learned her newest and most shocking secret.

Seras was sitting next to her in the car, and she seemed to sense Integra's growing anxiety, for she placed a hand on Interga's arm. "Don't worry, I'm hear. And don't forget that Alucard is always by your side" She said softly. "If things get out of hand, all you have to do is say his name, and he will appear by your side." Seras knew all about Integra and Alucard, she had been there when they had taken the vampire marriage blood oath, and new that Integra was pregnant. Both Integra and Alucard were no longer her masters, but she had stayed with them anyways. They were her family, and the only people she truly trusted. The fact that they were all vampires only strengthened their loyalties and connection to each other.

The car turned away from the palace and entered a private underground parking lot two blocks away, and the door opened and Seras climbed out. She held out her hand, helping Integra out. Integra straitened, squared her shoulders, and strode forward, Seras walking behind her. The parking lot had a secret tunnel into the palace, allowing the Convention of 12 to enter and leave the Palace unseen or disturbed. As they approached, the guards opened the door and ushered them in. Seconds later they entered a rail car and were rushed off to the palace. Shortly they arrived and strode off once more, Integra's mind racing over all the possible outcomes of this meeting, few of which ended well for her.

Soon, too soon it seemed, they arrived at the meeting room, and the guards opened the doors for them, allowing them in. All the members were already seated and waiting, as usual. They all starred at her as she entered, and Integra calmly sat down in her customary chair, not showing any of the internal turmoil she felt.

"Greeting's, Sir Integra. I am glad to see that you have graced us with your presence. I understand it was you who called for this meeting so quickly after the battle. Normally we would wait several more days to gather and rally our forces. What is so important that we all had to postpone our duties and gather together at such a critical time?" As he spoke, Integra breathed deeply, steadying herself. When he finished speaking and all the members looked at her expectantly, Integra spoke calmly, careful not to slide her fangs into view, or to let her mixed feelings affect her eyes.

"I called the convention together to discuss my current predicament, one that I have kept hidden from all of you out of necessity, due to fear of being removed as leader of Hellsing. However, I know that eventually it will leek out, and I believe that it would be better if it was I who told the convention, than some spy or informant." As she said that, all the members starred at intently, suddenly very interested in what she had to say. To say that she had feared she would be removed as the leader of Hellsing meant that what ever she was hiding was either forbidden or quite dangerous. Either way, this should prove to be interesting.

Integra slowly rose to he feet and clasped her hands behind her. She closed her eyes and said calmly. "The truth of the matter is that I was mortally wounded in battle one week ago when the _Iscarion Remnants _attacked." Integra opened her eyes and exhaled, and said strongly. "Shortly after, I died." As she spoke, the men sitting at the table all starred at he in confusion, none of them quite understanding. "Excuse me, Integra, but what do you mean, you died? You stand before us now. Are you saying your a ghost?" The last part was in jest, the man trying to hide his confusion and fear.

Integra only shook her head. "I am no ghost. But though I stand before you, I am no longer alive, nor will I ever be counted among the living." She paused, drew a deep breath, and said with authority . "When I died, my servant Alucard turned me into a vampire!" As she said the last part, she opened her mouth slightly, her new fangs glittering in the light. Every person in the room, even the guards against the wall, starred at her in shock and disbelief, no one of them bothering to hide their thoughts or feelings. Many of the guards against the wall tensed at this information, and when Seras saw them reaching for their guns, she hissed warningly, her eyes livid and glowing, her guns already drawn and resting against her thighs.

Just when all the guards seemed to attack, the Queen's iron willed voice boomed out, "All men, hold! HOLD I SAY!" The guards all glance at the Queen and slowly relaxed, though their hands all remained near their guns. Seras like wise relaxed, they she kept her guns drawn.

The Queen was sitting on a raised throne at the end of the room opposite of Integra,and as usual, that end of the room was dark, cloaking the woman in shadows. But for the first time, Integra could see into the deep shadows as clear as day, and she saw that the Queen was starring at her intently. After a long period of silence, the Queen spoke again. "You say that Alucard turned you into a vampire. Do you mean he found you wounded and turned you against your will? Or did you, fearing death, summon him and order him to save you from death by making you into a vampire?" Integra shook her head and spoke calmly, ignoring all the men at the table. "Neither one, your Majesty." The Queen paused only briefly, then said slowly. "Then pray tells us, how did he turn you into a vampire?"

"When I lay wounded, Alucard sensed my situation and appeared next to me. He offered to make me a vampire, and I refused at first. I told him I wasn't afraid to die. But he told me that if I died, the baby I now carry in my womb would die with me." Integra ignored the mutterings and whispered comments the men at the table were making to each other, though she could now clearly hear and understand them. The Queen didn't react when Integra revealed she was pregnant, though Integra's new senses allowed her to notice that the Queen's eyes widened slightly, and her heart beat increased when Integra mentioned she was now pregnant.

"I see. So, fearing for your child's life, you accepted the offer to become a vampire. The baby was already conceived, so becoming a vampire then wouldn't change it." The Queen paused and gazed at her with an odd expression on her face. "As your Queen, I must say that I am most displeased with your choice, even appalled. But, as a woman _and _a mother, I can understand your choice. However, you must have realized the consequences your choice would have, correct."

" Yes, I did." Integra said with a nod. "And you still chose it anyway?" The Queen asked. Again, Integra nodded. "I see, very well. What do the other members of the convention think?" When the Queen asked this, Integra prepared herself. Here was the dangerous part. If the other Convention members wanted her gone, this was their chance. One man rose and asked. "You are the head of the Hellsing family, the greatest clan of vampire hunters this world has ever seen, and you chose to become a vampire. What does that say about your character?"

Once again Seras intervened on her behalf. "It says she a woman, you bloody fool. Any woman would do anything within their power to protect their child, born or unborn. I know many women who would have made the same choice as her." The man glared at Seras, but he slowly sat back down. Another one asked. "Who is the father, Integra?" At this, Integra felt her face grow red from anger. " I have always been an honorable and respectable woman. Even now, I uphold my honor, by telling you all myself, instead of hiding it away. I have been completely honest with you, even when many of you would have tried to pass the blame or make an excuse. There fore I think I have the right to keep the identity of the father to myself!" But even as she spoke, she knew they wouldn't let her.

And she was not surprised when another man said sternly. "Integra, you claim to be a proper and respectable woman, yet you bore a man's child without being married and now refuse to tell us who the father is." But before the man could say anything else, Integra raised her hand and showed off her new ring. "Who said anything about not being married? Just because you and the public don't know about it, doesn't mean it never happened. A woman in my position is forced to keep her private life to herself." And she spoke, she thought. _Thank you, Alucard. Did he know this was coming and get me the ring for that reason, I wonder._

But the man only grimaced at the ring and continued speaking. "So how does the father, your _husband, _feel about being a vampire?" Integra thought about the irony of the question and smiled sweetly. "Oh, he doesn't mind one bit." _In fact, allowing Alucard to turn me into a vampire has made him the happiest I have ever seen him._

At this point another man spoke up, one who had been friends with Integra's father and was Hellsing's largest supporter. "Really? Then I ask, no, I _demand_ the right to meet this man!" Integra looked at him with interest. "Oh, really? Why?" The man calmly rose to his feet and said proudly. "I have known you since you were a girl, and any man who married you, fostered a child on you and then didn't object to you becoming a vampire is either a coward or a fool, and either way I am inclined to give him a piece of my mind!" _Really? Hm, I guess they will never be satisfied till they know, and now is the best time, he practically invited me to summon Alucard. Oh well, be careful what you wish for, father always used to say.(_That guy really should have listened:)

Integra nodded and said, "Very well, you wish to meet the father and address him, so be it. I'll have him brought here immediately." And then, before anyone could speak, she said loudly for all to hear. "Alucard." Only seconds later the ancient vampire, her husband and lover, Alucard, appeared right next to her. He quickly glanced around the room, and grinned when he saw several guards moving their hands closer to their guns. "You can reach for your guns if you want, but even triple blessed silver rounds wont do anything, beside make me angry, of course ." At that point, the men seemed to realize he spoke the truth, and lowered their hands.

Alucard looked back to Integra and said. "You called." Integra looked at him before turning back to her fathers friend and saying with a smile. "You wanted to meet my husband and the father of my child? You said that since he didn't object to me becoming a vampire, he was either a coward or a fool? Well, here he is. Alucard is my husband, and obviously the father. Care to say those things to Alucard's face?" As she spoke, she slowly sat down. Alucard turned and looked at the man, who was had gone pale and was sweating, starring at Alucard in fear. "Oh, really. Did he now?" Alucard said with a dangerous hiss, his eyes gleaming with malice. "Care to say that again? Or," Alucard paused, filling the air with tension, "should we skip that and go straight to the part where I have you for dinner?" The man began to shake and fell back into his seat, shaking his head profusely. Alucard smiled and said sweetly. "I didn't think so."

The rest of the men stared at at the two of them, many of them glaring in disapproval or even disgust. But before anyone else could object, the Queen spoke once more. "Integra says you are her husband. Is this true, Alucard?" Alucard looked at the Queen and smiled warmly in earnest. "It is good to see you again, my Queen. Every day you grow older, you grow more beautiful with wisdom. The answer to you question is yes. When we discovered she had become pregnant, I offered to turn her into a vampire then and there, but she refused. Instead, we agreed to get married in secret. The only person who ever knew was Seras here. No one, not even at Hellsing, ever knew about anything about Integra and I."

"I see. Alucard, what are you feelings for Integra. I know that she indeed a proper and respectable woman, and she would never bare your child unless she truly loved you. But you on the other hand, I know your history. Over the centuries, you have had several brides. I must know, are your feelings for Integra true, or is she just another trophy to remind you of your conquests?" Integra was furious at the Queen's implication, but Alucard said calmly. "You majesty is too cruel. It is true that over the years I have had several brides, however, you must also know that those marriages were for politics, power or appearances. None of them were turned into vampires, and none of those reasons matter to me any more. I love Integra, I have since I first met her when she was only twelve. I have watched over her, protected her, and served her in every way possible. The whole time I waited, waited until she was a grown woman. I did not force myself on her, and my feelings for her were, and are, real, and anyone who says other wise will meet a very painful and messy end! Furthermore, Integra is my bride, and anyone who questions her or her honor will answer to me!" As he spoke, Alucard glared around at the men gathered at the table, daring any one of them to speak up and challenge him, or to get up and insult his bride. Integra and Seras were one thing, but not one person at the table, no matter how powerful they were, would dare cross the ancient vampire. They all knew that all of their lives meant nothing to him, and if he wanted to, he could slaughter everyone at the meeting, and the guards would be powerless to stop him. No one, not even the most powerful military leaders in England, would ever cross Alucard on purpose. Well, actually, one man had 12 years ago, and that man had disappeared later that night never to be seen again, although pieces of his body were found from time to time. No one could prove Alucard had done it, but none of them doubted Alucard had killed the man, and none of them would cross him and risk the same fate.

Finally one man rose and said. "Very well, we have heard as much as we need to hear. We know the facts and the choices Integra made. The question now is this, what are the consequences of her actions?" As he spoke, he looked around at all the other men gathered there, his eyes finally coming to rest on Integra. "Integra, what do you expect us to do? To forgive you, to forget that you are no longer human, no longer even _alive?"_

Integra rose once more and said calmly. "For years now, Alucard has been my families greatest weapon. As long as he only attacked your enemies, the Convention of 12 has approved of employing him. In fact, I can remember many occasions where many of you, and your predecessors, have asked or even begged for Alucard's assistance on "a personal matter", you called them. And every single one of you hear owes their life to Seras and Alucard, many times over I might add. In fact, Alucard single hand-idly saved all of London, if not all of England." At this many of the men looked away, remembering the times where the two vampires had indeed saved their lives, or the lives of their friends and families. "My point is this, as long as they behaved accordingly, you let them be. Why should I be any different. Yes, I am the descendant of Van Hellsing, the greatest vampire hunter ever. But I have lead the organization Hellsing, both in hunting down vampires, and in open battle, and I can say with all certainty that I have killed more vampires than my ancestors ever even met. And I will continue to do so. Vampires as a species are violent, evil and dangerous, but as Alucard and Seras have proven, there are exceptions. I ask that I be allowed to continue to lead Hellsing. Monitor me closely if you like, I have never hidden anything from you accept my love for Alucard, and forgive me if you think keeping my love life to myself is a crime."

Integra paused and thought. Finally she spoke again. "I will let all of Hellsing know who and what I am. If they don't like me, they will be honorably discharged and transferred to other organizations, and if none of them will follow me, then I will resign willingly. But don't think that just because I have become a different species means I have changed my personality or mind set. I may be a vampire, but am still determined to protect my home land from all would be invaders and threats, alive, and undead. I never intended to one day become a vampire, but it happened. And just because I am a vampire won't stop me from hunting them down and killing them. When I was mortal, I ordered the deaths of humans. Now, I can just as easily order the dearth of vampires. I only ask that you think back to the many things I , and Alucard and Seras, have accomplished. Allow me to stay as the leader of Hellsing, for now any way. I may be a vampire, but my child won't be, not fully. MY child was conceived back when I was human, and may only be half vampire, or, it could be born completely human. Either way, when my child comes of age, I will step down willingly as leader of Hellsing."

When she finished speaking, Integra sat down and waited unsure of what the outcome would be. She had done it, laid everything on the line, so to speak. The Convention could easily order her execution, or the destruction of Hellsing, or any other sort of punishment. But as she felt the hopelessness of the situation, Alucard placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and spoke in a whisper that only her and Seras could hear. "Be calm, the Queen will side with you." And as Integra glanced at the Queen, the Queen met her eyes and nodded her head slightly. Moments later the Queen stood, and all the members of the Convention stood as well. The Queen spoke, her voice reaching everyone in the room.

"Long has Integra served this country and kingdom. She assumed leadership of Hellsing as a little girl, and never once had she faltered or failed, nor has she ever been disloyal to the crown and country in any way. Hellsing is her's by right of both birth and blood, but she has also _earned_ the right to lead it. Hellsing is dedicated to wiping out vampires and their allies. And being a vampire, she is uniquely qualified to lead them. However, Integra, the fact is, you are a vampire, one of man kinds greatest and most deadly adversaries. There for, we cannot simply ignore you. There for, I make you this offer. You may retain leadership of Hellsing, so long as you accept several advisers who will be hand picked by me, and my descendants. These advisers will both help you, and watch you. Their purpose, to make sure that you remain _who_ you are. As long they see that you are the Integra we all know, you will remain in charge of Hellsing, at least until you have a heir worthy of succeeding you. But should they see you giving in to your nature as a vampire and becoming an enemy of man, you will be relieved from power, and executed. What say you. Do you agree to these terms?"

Integra thought long and hard about the Queen's offer. The thought of having her life completely in the hands of strangers unsettled her. Should the advisers ever decide to lie and say she was a threat, the Queen would have her killed. On the other hand, if she said no, she could be killed on the spot. The offer was a good one, better than she had hoped. And the advisers would be handpicked and loyal to only the Queen. And Alucard could watch them. _ALUCARD! _She thought suddenly. Of course! He and Seras could easily prevent the advisers from betraying her, and even if they did, Seras and Alucard would always stand beside her. Her husband and her friend, always. It was Alucard and Seras that made up her mind.

"Of course, your Highness. I would gladly agree to these terms. However, and I mean no disrespect, your Highness, but for the sake of my child, my husband, and Hellsing, that the people you choose as advisers must be trusted individuals. Other than that, I have no objections."

The Queen nodded and said firmly. "They will indeed be most trusted individuals. Very well you may return to your Mansion now. And all other members, hear me now. As long as Integra remains true to Queen and county, you will treat her with the respect and dignity she deserves. If I hear any of you are doing other wise, I will be most displeased." And with that the Queen turned and left, ending the meeting. The others rose to their feet and left, some of the older member who had known her the longest nodded to Integra as they left, but most ignored her. It would take some time for them to adjust. Integra rose to her feet and found Alucard right by her side.

"So, my dear, shall we return home?" He asked innocently. Integra snorted and leaned forward and kissed him. "Don't get your hopes up old man. I know exactly what part of home you want to go to, but I'm afraid our bed will have to wait for another night. I must address all the remaining members of Hellsing and tell them the truth. I believe that many will stay, but who knows. The sooner we deal with this, the better." But as she finished, Alucard only grinned mischievously. Integra suddenly knew he was up to something. "What did you do?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Why, nothing my dear. At least, _I _didn't do anything. But Seras, well, I'm afraid Seras unfortunately gave all the men the night off. So that means no one will be at the Mansion, other than a few servants. So you might as well wait until tomorrow after noon to tell all the people at Hellsing the news. Which means," He paused, grinning even more. "That we can have a nice, relaxing, _long, _rest in your bed."

Integra turned and looked at Seras, who was starring at Alucard, her eyes wide. "Let me guess, you did give the men the night off, but Alucard told you to do it, didn't he?" Seras turned slightly pink and nodded her head. Integra sighed and turned back to her husband. "What am I going to do with you, old man." Alucard only grinned and raise d his eye brows. "Old man, eh? I seem to remember this old man teaching you a thing or two young girl, but, if you really want me to be my young and eager self, break out with the candles, we both know how much you enjoyed my energy that night."

Integra smiled and shook her head and smiled. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to this now. Who would have though an old goat like you had such a large appetite." And with that she left, Alucard by her side. Seras stayed put for a moment, shaking her head. _I was right, I guess. They make quite the couple. And soon they will have a child, raising him or her should be fun. And the way those those two love each other, they'll probably have a whole clan of kids. _The thought made Seras smile. She had always been fond of children, and she had a feeling she would probably end up as the nanny, after all, who else would be able to keep a horde of vampire children in line when Alucard and Integra were busy. Seras started after the two of them, a thought occurred to her that sent shivers down her spine. _Oh, BLOODY HELL! That's the last thing we need. A small clan of adolescent vampires with Alucard's power and Integra's temperament. If the children are even half of their mother or father, their going to be a nightmare to raise. _Suddenly the thought of being the nanny wasn't so appealing.

"Coming, Seras?" Integra asked. Seras looked up and hurried after Integra and Alucard. As they entered the car and headed back to the Mansion, she asked as innocently as possible. "By the way, have you two decided who the nanny will be?" Alucard and Integra looked at each other and then turned and looked at her, both wearing mischievous smiled. "Why, you of course." They said in unison. Seras put her head in her hands and said sadly. "I was afraid of that. Try no to have too many children. A small clan of those buggers with your powers and temper would be the death of me." Integra smiled and said, "Don't worry, we'll only have a few." Seras sighed in relief, but when she looked up and saw the hungry way Alucard was smiling and starring at his wife, Seras suddenly wonder just how man "a few" were.

But soon the Mansion came into view, and all thoughts of revealing Integra's secret, meeting the advisers, and raising hyperactive super strong vampire babies faded from the minds of the three friends. The thee of them had been through far worse, and they would deal with the upcoming challenges like they always would. But for now, they would relax and enjoy themselves, though Seras had a sneaking suspicion that Integra and Alucard were going to enjoy themselves far more than her tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello readers. I regret to inform you that this is indeed the last chapter of Master** **Lovers and Equals:( BUT DO NOT WORRY, I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL SERIES:) The Sequel series will be called "The Bloodline of Alucard", and I will soon have the first chapter updated. This chapter is actually the beginning of "The Bloodline of Alucard", but I decided to attach it to Master Lovers and Equals, just so you could get an idea of what is to come. The next series will be more focused on Alucard's and Integra's children, and I promise to take the story in a whole new and fresh direction. **

**Second Author's note. This chapter takes place 15 years after the last chapter. During that time Integra has given birth to 6 children, though she is married to Alucard, so that could change one day, lol! Sorry I skipped such a long time, but I wanted to get to the sequel series, so I skipped that time to set the stage for the Bloodline of Alucard. ENJOY:)**

"Vladimir, Altegra, stop trying to kill each other this instant!" The two young vampires looked up from trying to rip each others heads off, literally, to see Seras standing only a few feet from them. Seras saw several knives sticking out of their bodies, and there was a gaping hole in Vladimir's chest. Evidently, after stabbing each other had failed to kill each other, they had resorted to trying to kill each other with their bare hands.

The two of them slowly removed their hands from each others throat, though Seras could tell from the way their eyes were glowing that they would resume trying to kill each other the moment she was gone. Seras shook her head and looked around. She was in the nursery, as it was called. It was a massive stone chamber that was part of an underground compound built under the Hellsing Mansion. When Integra had given birth to the twins, Vladimir and Altegra, she had arranged for a massive underground stone fortress simply called the Compound to be built in secret under the mansion. It was made out of stone and steel, reinforced and impenetrable. There was only one entrance, and that door could only be opened from the inside. It was made out of tampered steel and designed to be impervious to all forms of a attack. The Compound was as large as the mansion itself, filled with dozens of rooms for Integra's new family. Now Alucard and Integra's family lived down here with their many children and their closest friend, hidden away from the prying eyes of society and Hellsing's many enemies, safe. The compound's rooms were filled with books, games, tv's, game systems and everything else Integra could think of getting for her children. She didn't think she was spoiling her children, but rather making up for the fact that they had been born into a world they could never be a part of. They spent their entire childhood inside this stone fortress, it was the least she could do to get them things to entertain them.

During the day, Integra still lead Hellsing, meeting with her subordinates in meeting rooms in the lower levels of the Mansion. And her husband Alucard still acted as her right hand and personal assassin, handling all jobs too difficult or delicate for regular humans or soldiers to carry out. By night, Alucard and Integra would spend time with their family, taking their children out into the city or the countryside, teaching them about the world they lived in, and instructing them how to coexist with humans. Well, Integra tried to teach them that, Alucard usually just instructed his children how to best kill anyone who got in their way.

But unfortunately, that left only Seras to look after the children when the parents weren't around. Asking a human to look after them would have been a disaster waiting to happen, so hear she was, playing nanny to the children of an ancient, sadistic, mass murdering, bloodthirsty warrior and a cold and calculating woman who's temper was even worse than her husband's. And worst of all, the children seemed to take after their parents. Well, only some of them, the others were perfectly fine and fun to be around.

The elder twins, Vladimir and Altegra, were the oldest and most violent of the children, now 15, and always seemed to be trying to kill each other. But since they had inherited their father's healing capabilities, it was a never ending battle, not that the two of them minded. They two of them seemed to relish coming up with plans to try to kill their twin. Vladimir was the spitting image of his father, identical to his father in every way, and the young man seemed to idolize his father, dressing like him and imitating the old vampire's every manner. Altegra took more after her mother, though she had her fathers hair. But just as her brother idolized their father, the young woman idolized their mother, dressing, speaking and imitating her mother in every way. It was because of this that the feud between them had began. The feud had started off when they were only children, and at first they had only resorted to words and the occasional fist fight. But over the years the feud had escalated to an all out war, resulting in all sorts of fights and battles. One time the twins had even managed to their hands on their parents weapons. That had been a _nightmare! _Integra had been furious, and Alucard, well, Alucard hadn't stopped laughing for a week.

"Aunty Seras? I'm finished my coloring. Can I go play with Tristan and Juliet now?" Seras looked down to see the youngest of the children, Youphie, starring up at her. Youphie was only 4 years old, and had some how been born only part vampire, with normal eyes and her fangs were so small they could almost pass for human teeth. She rarely drank blood and was extremely weak, by vampire standards. She seemed like an average human girl, and was kind and gentle, completely devoid of any of her violent vampire heritage. Seras smiled at the innocent girl and nodded. The young girl smiled and waddled off to find her two favorite siblings. Seras gently lifted the girl up into the air and carried her into the next room to her older sisters, much to the young girl's delight.

Seras set the giggling girl down next to her two sisters, both of whom smiled and walked over and sat down on either side of her tickling her and hugging her. Tristan and Juliet were identical twins and 7 years old, but unlike their little sister, the two older girls were full vampires. The twin girls were as as fair as their mother, but had their father's eyes and hair. The two of them were unseperable, always doing everything together, and luckily for Seras, the two girls never showed any sign of wanting to kill each other, unlike their eldest siblings. The two girls would sometimes get angry at their other siblings, but both of them loved their little sister and doted on Youphie.

Seras glanced up and saw the last child, Draco, sitting at a table, reading an ancient tomb passed down to him by his father. The young boy was pale and raven haired, with a firm and muscular body, but his eyes, his eyes were deep blue and striking, like his mothers. Though he was only 13, Draco was already quite hansom, and Seras knew many of the local girls had eyes for him when ever he went out for a stroll at night. Years ago, Alucard and Integra had gone on a trip by themselves to celebrate their anniversary of becoming bride and groom. But little did they know that the place in the woods that they rested on was holy ground. That night they had made love and concieved Draco. After Draco had been born, his parents had quickly realized he was not a normal vampire. The sacred ground that he had been conceived on had some how imbued him with holy and unique powers, setting him apart from the rest of his siblings. The tomb before him was an example of his powers. Even though it was written in an ancient and forgotten language, Draco could read it easily. Seras learned long ago that Draco could actually read and speak any launguage.

Draco was a quite boy, always keeping hims vampire side in check. He was quick to smile and laugh, responsible and easily the most mature child out of the bunch. He rarely displayed his dark vampire powers, but Alucard had told Seras that Draco was easily the most powerful vampire out of all the children. In fact, Alucard had stunned Seras by telling her that Draco would grow to become stronger than he ever could hope to be. Draco had inherited all of his father's powers and many more that Alucard didn't have, and the powers he had gained from the holy ground only made him stronger. Alucard had also told Seras that he couldn't even begin to fathom all of Draco's powers and abilities, and that Seras was to watch him closely for signs of his potential. When Seras had learned this, she was glad that Draco was the most level headed one of the bunch.

In fact, though he was only 13, he was the only child allowed to leave the mansion and do and go where ever he wished. And since the sun didn't harm or affect him in any way, he often left the mansion during the day. His other siblings were only allowed to leave with an escort from Seras, Alucard or Integra. But Draco had proven to be trustworthy and responsible, so his parents had granted him free reign. But to tell the truth, the first few times he went off on his own, Alucard and Integra had asked Seras to follow him and keep an eye on him, not that it had turned out to be necessary. The boy had always either gone to the library, or a museum, or some other some other place of educational value. He seemed to naturally avoid all the troublesome spots or areas. But after a while he kept disappearing, and it would be hours before Seras could locate him again, though it had seemed almost as if Draco had managed to find her. Seras smiled at the boy now and remembered the last time she had followed him, he had gone into an alley, and when she had followed him, he was gone.

She had turned around only to find the boy right behind her, a stern expression on his face. "Seras, I know mom and dad asked you to follow me, and that is why I have ignored you all the times you followed me. However, tonight I am meeting someone, and I would prefer if you gave me my privacy." Seras had been stunned. Seras was unusually skilled at tracking people, she could hide her presence so that no one could sense her or even see her. Not even Alucard had sensed her when she had shadowed him once, and this boy had sensed her all along?

Seras had been unnerved when she had realized he wasn't asking her, he was _telling _her not to follow him. She had stared at him and finally decided to compromise. "Who exactly are you meeting? I'll leave you along if you tell me that." At that point the pale boy had blushed and mumbled something that even Seras couldn't hear. Finally he had looked her in the eyes and said. "My, uh, my friend. Um, her names Kalla. Her father has had a few dealing with Hellsing, so she already knows about mom and dad. I met her at a social event that mom attended, and I've been meeting her at public places ever since, just as friends, that's why I was giving you the slip. But I finally asked her out a few days ago. Tonight is our first date, and my first date ever, actually, so I would appreciate it if you would let me be. I'm nervous enough as it is without having to look over my shoulder for you every 5 seconds. You don't suppose you could give me some tips or pointers, do you?" Draco spoke that last part with a little desperation, and Seras smiled when she saw him starring at her hopefully. Seras had laughed and nodded, giving him certain pointers on what to do and say. After that she left him alone, though she had kept that fact a secret between the two of them. If Alucard found out his most powerful son who he secretly had so much hope for was dating some human girl, well, Seras didn't even want to think about what would happen if the girl met Draco's father.

A loud scream snapped Seras out of her thoughts. Altegra charged into the room and ran out though a door on the other side, bleeding and leaving a trail of blood behind her. Seconds later Vladimir came charging in after her, a long sword covered in blood raised above his head, and a demonic grin on his face. He charged out of the room, yelling for his sister to stop running and telling her that he was only going to cut her into a few pieces.

Seras starred after him in shock. _Where the HELL do those two keep getting these weapons. I already got rid of all the weapons, and didn't Alucard and Integra talk to them already. _Reading her mind, Draco said in a mildly amused voice. "Of course mom and dad talked to them. But those two are as wild as dad and as strong willed as mom. Do you honestly think they'd listen? Besides, apparently dad couldn't stop laughing when he heard they shot each other in the head, reminded of his battle with Luke Valentine. You know how dad is." The young boy sighed and stood up, closing his tomb. He turned and looked at Seras with a look of mild disappointment. "Oh, by the way, you failed to notice that that the long sword Vladimir has is made out of silver and was blessed by a priest. I don't know where he got it, but if I were you, I would intervene before he chops off Altegra's head. Knowing him, he'd might just actually kill her this time."

Seras swore and charged off after the twins, following the screaming, laughter and blood, but mostly the blood. _Bloody Hell, I have GOT to get some more help. Those two are driving me nuts. _Seras saw a broken door and ran in. Vladimir was lying on the ground, a dozen crossbow bolts sticking out his chest, and Altegra was nailed against the wall, the silver sword piercing through her chest and pinning her against the wall, several inches off the ground. Seras looked at the two of then and nearly fainted. _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! _

Draco appeared in the middle of the room and glanced around the room before looking at her and said. "These two are really serious. Altegra rigged a dozen crossbows to a trip wire and lead him into the room, letting him trip the wire and get shot a dozen times. But as he got hit by the bolts, he threw the sword with all his might and skewered her. If that sword had hit her heart, there could have been some major problems. Also, if the bolt that had pierced his heart had been silver, there would have been major damage" The young boy sighed and shook his in disprovable. He turned to Seras and said. "Relax, Seras, their fine. Dead, but fine. They'll be alive and kicking, literally, in few minutes. Make sure you are here when they heal. Who ever comes back to life first will have the perfect chance to kill the other for real." The boy looked around again and smiled. "I'll talk to dad again for you, these two are getting out of hand." And with that he walked past Seras and headed out of the room.

As he walked past her he turned to her smiled and said. "Oh, by the way, thanks for the advice about my date last night. I did everything you suggested and it went great. She was happier than I ever imagined." He sighed as he remembered and said with a rueful grin. "You should have seen the date's ending. She gave me one hell of a goodnight kiss." And with that the young boy disappeared, leaving stunned Seras behind him. Every day Draco seemed to grow more mature, and now a days nothing seemed to surprise or phase him. Seras just shook her head at him and and looked at the temporarily dead bodies of two homicidal teenage vampires bent on killing each other. _I have got to get a new job. _She thought to herself. But even as she thought that, she knew she never would. Alucard and Integra were her closest friends. And despite the fact that the twins drove her absolutely nuts, she loved all the children, even the two pychotic twins, and was glad to be able to spend time with them. The thought of leaving was appalling. They were the only clan of vampires in all of England, maybe the world, that were know of and tolerated by humans. Hellsing was stronger than ever, and the children were all being groomed in their own way to one day take their place as members of Hellsing, though Draco was being groomed to succeed Integra as the head of Hellsing. Draco already accompanied his mother to all her meetings, and would soon be attending his first Convention of Twelve meeting.

While Seras didn't know exactly what Integra and Alucard had in mind for their offspring, Seras knew that the children, once grown up, would make a formidable fighting force, and if the elder twins ever learned to get along and not try to kill each other, they would make an unstoppable team.

The Hellsing Clan they were called, and the humans that knew of them tolerated them, so long as they remained allies to the "crown and country" as the Queen had put it. And they had. They had been very careful to remain loyal and to let their allies know it. And for that they were safe and could live out their lives in peace. Or so she thought. While it was true the wars were behind them, that didn't mean trouble wasn't still coming their way. After all, a clan a vampires can get into all kinds of trouble, especially a young boy with unimaginable power and something to prove, or someone to protect.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And so ends Master Lovers and Equals, my first true fan fiction. I will admit that I am very fond of it and am sadden to have to end it. However, I look forward to writing Bloodline of Alucard, and already have several plot lines in mind. Don't worry, Bloodline will take Hellsing in a whole new direction. I have created the children and have let time pass, so the stage is set for a fresh and new adventure. I only hope you enjoy it. HELLSING FOREVER!**

**Oh, by the way. If you readers have any suggestions, or want to see something in Bloodlines of Alucard, feel free to say so, I always listen to my reviews, well, I try to anyway. I will have the first chapter up tomorrow or the day after. Please place me on your "Author Alert" so you will know when I update the new story!  
**


End file.
